Virginia Girl
by SkyAngel2004
Summary: Gambit makes an interesting find when xavier sends him to Virginia to find out what Magneto is after. My first story. Romy in later Chapters. Rating may change too.
1. Mysteries

Authors Notes- I would like to say sorry for the accent and spelling right now. The next chapter I'm getting outside help on the accent. This is my first story so if anything sounds off please let me know and I'm going to do my best to fix it. I would like to thank SickmindedSucker for pushing me into posting this. The title may change if I can think up a better one. Bit rushed for time in thinking it up. So yea I'm done babling now.

Disclaimer- Lets see I own, the computer, the desk, the plot, nope sorry no X-men on the list. Would I be hear if I did??

Remy had been with the X-men for a year now. Magneto had gone too far and planed to kill the X-men. Rogue was a major factor as he couldn't stand the thought of her hurt let alone dead. Remy deflected to save her and the other X-men's lives. It also earned him a level of trust in the x-men he never thought he could earn. All this was going through his head as he went to answer Xavier's telepathic request. Remy was shocked that no reason could come to mind for the call. He had been good if you didn't count the episode in the danger room with Scott. The little prick had gotten in Remy's way and accidentally ended up in front of a laser. Jean had saved him and Remy got extra time with Logan something he was not willing to repeat. He paused and took a breath before entering the office knowing that Xavier knew he was in the hall.

"What's de occasion professor?" Remy got straight to the point out of shear curiosity. He had to know what was going on.

"There are two things that I wish to talk to you about Remy." The Professor began "First how are you getting along with the team?"

"Remy thin' dat every thin' getin better. Remy really like dis place." He smiled as he thought of Rogue.

"I'm very glad to hear that Remy. The second involves Magneto."

"Remy be surprised if it don't involve Magneto."

"I was only able to see this address in his mind. I have picked up mutant activity in that area and fear that he's trying to pick up a new team. I need you to go and find out what is really going on." Xavier did the steeple thing with his hands as he watched and tried to gage Remy's reaction to the job.

"Why you want Remy for dis job?" Remy was truly puzzled anyone else would have been a better candidate. Remy would be picked out fast if magneto was really their.

"You will be the most comfortable and able to get to the inside of this place. That and I know that you are the best at gathering information and staying low." Xavier said in a matter of fact way.

"Den when do Remy leave?"

"When your finished packing. Magneto may have already been their several times by now."

"Remy be ready in five den." Remy got up and made for the door.

"I trust that this will be a simple and quick mission for you. No more then five days. Reports must be made as usual on such missions."

"Remy know and be back in three at de most." Remy then took his leave.

Remy pulled in front of the address that Xavier gave him. It really was a place that suited Remy. He had herd of it, a great garage for supping up anything for races. The work he had seen from the garage was superb. The illegal nitrate mixture the garage used was unique and more powerful then he had seen before. Remy was quite happy to be checking this place out. He had wanted to upgrade his bike it would make a great surprise for Rogue. That and she would be forced to hold him tighter.

"What can we do for you?" a man asked Remy as he came to the register of the garage.

"De bike could use a tune up." Remy said "Dat and upgrades."

"Take the bike to Gadget and he'll give you an appraisal for the work you want."

Remy evaluated the layout and tools of the garage while Gadget checked out the superb motorcycle.

"The upgrades will be simple to do and the tune up is a formality because this bike is in great condition." Remy smiled as the skills of the mechanic became clear.

"So what de cost gona be?"

"It's going to be at most a thousand."

"Alright den dats just fine."

"Take this to the register and fill out the papers and we can have this done for you day after tomorrow." Remy took the paper Gadget held out to him.

"tanks homme for every thin." Remy went back to the register where the same guy was waiting.

"Just fill these out and we can get started on your bike." Remy quickly finished the simple form.

"Der a way to meet de owner of dis place it got quite a rep.?" Remy said trying to make small talk.

"That's no problem the owner will be in tomorrow working on the more complicated modifications."

"thans for all de help" Remy then left for the hotel a few blocks away knowing tomorrow was going to be interesting.

Remy slept in with out the early danger room training that Wolvie had them do. Trench coat on He left to explore the town and see what else he could scare up. It was three when he made his way back to the garage having discovered nothing to do with Magneto. The owner was busy with a car but Remy took in everything. The owner was middle aged his dark hair sprinkled slightly with Gray. His build was powerful from all the engine work. Two other mechanics were at work too. Remy noticed her because she was so short and small. The girl was five one her build was compact and muscular. She looked like a twelve year old working in a garage of burly men. The hair was similar to his color deep brown with slight red streaks showing in the light of the garage. The teen never looked up from her work. The second mechanic was older then Remy. He had blonde hair with a serious face. Remy could feel that they all were suspicious of him.

"Sorry to have you waiting for so long." The owner said when he finally came over to Remy.

"Dats fine Remy LaBeau." He said shaking the owner's hand.

"Steven Ross" the owner introduced himself

"Nice garage you got here." Remy complimented

"I only want to give the finest service." The owner said smiling at the charm

"Remy know bikes and dis is great work. Remy be new in town and hoping to have someone show him de race circuit." Remy need any excuse to get the owner talking and figured that would be the best.

"Tomorrow night at eight come and get your bike and then we'll test out your skills." The owner smirked

"Remy be back at eight den." Remy smiled back not able to resist the challenge or mystery presented to him. He knew that he would be teaching a thing or two to the owner tonight.

The next day in leather biker pants tight red shirt and trench coat Remy again explored the town listening for anything. He sat in the bars and herd the rumors of the town. The high point of the day was when Remy happened to strike up a conversation with two racers who both talked of Blue Lightning. Blue lighting was a great racer who never lost. Big shot of the area circuit from the start. Remy scoffed at the story but though it quite intriguing none the less.

"This is nothing to scoff at." The vocal one of the two informed him. "We both lost to the blue lightning."

"Every one on the circuit has lost to the blue lightning." The other one chimed in.

Remy felt that he was slipping on the job. He had been their a full day and only managed to find out about the garage and a racer known as blue lightning which was not what he was looking for. Steven met Remy out front with the bill for the work.

"Pay that and get a feel for the upgrades on the bike the race is at nine the corner of Monroe and Gable." Steven handed over the bill. "That's a warehouse district with good light and turns. When you arrive I'll show you the exact route."

Remy loved the feel of the upgraded bike. The difference was slight but good. Remy showed up early to see the turf that the race was on. The other racers were making bets and checking out their bikes the regular scene at such street races. The usual trash talking went back and fourth between the racers. Remy stayed out of it as none knew him and didn't want to mess with an unknown factor. Remy noted the other bikes and measured the competition. The bikes were decorated according to the name or personality of the racer. The flash had what looked like little bangs of light all over it. The Knight had armor all over the bike. None of the racers would pose a serious challenge to Remy. Steven walked him through the course and told him where he should be when the bikes lined up.

Nine came and every thing got quiet as the bikes lined up. Remy was surprised as a black bike with dark blue flames he hadn't seen rolled to a stop next to him. Remy barely had time to assess the mainly custom bike before they were off. Remy was right in his assessment of the other riders. They were left in the dust. Remy held the lead through the first few of the twelve turns. Remy thought so much for the mythical blue lightning he didn't even show for this race. Remy then noticed that the blue flamed bike was closing in. Left, Right, Left, Right Remy wasn't about to let the blue flame pass. The blue flame followed every move. Each turn Remy had to watch to keep the bike from passing him. He careened around the turns with the blue flame at his side. Red, Blue, Red, Blue the two bikes fought for position. The final turn came the blue flame managed to pass Remy. Remy was shocked that the racer would give him that much trouble. He tried to maneuver back into first place. The Blue flame revved the engine and zoomed down the straight away leaving Remy with the image of blue lightning on the bike.

"Man you put up a good fight." The racer said in an Ernest but feminine voice. Remy was completely floored. This racer was a girl!

"You be quite the Racer." Remy replied "Remy LaBeau" he took off his helmet and held out his hand

"The blue lightning" she said taking his hand helmet in place

"With such a talent Remy got to know de name of the belle fem behind it."

"That charm work on all the "fems"?" she replied shocking Remy even more. He had never had any girl but Rogue refuse his charm. He had charmed many women the likes of this blue lightning.

"Work on most. But you be unusual and Remy like dat." He kept the charm up even though he was upset that she hadn't fallen for it. Getting info from her was going to be all the more difficult for him.

"Well see you at the next race. You're no longer a newbie so I'm not going to go easy on you anymore." The Blue lightning collected her money and raced off into the night. Remy wanted to tail her but figured it useless. She knew his bike and could easily louse him if she noticed. He did note the bikes plates so he could look up the registration.

The registrations just lead right back to the garage. It was the address listed on the DMV record. That left only one of the mechanics to be the driver. Remy went back to the garage to see what women worked their. He had only seen one but their could be a second. Gadget reveled that only one girl worked their.

Rochelle was Steven daughter. She had come about a year ago and been working in the garage in her spare time. She was quiet and enjoyed the work.

"You're out of luck though today is her day off." Gadget laughed.

"Remy thin that for a man of your standing in dis place it be no problem to get de address." He knew that talking to the guy's ego would get him the address.

"Sure isn't I got the address right hear."

The house was opposite of the tiny Virginia town. It was a single home with ample yard space with beautiful flowers along the walk way and along the walls of the house. Very well kept and it stood out against the neighbors homes a call to thief's when he thought about it. Remy tried to find a way to approach the girl. He hadn't made the first impression he had wanted. He was dressed down in nice dark blue jeans and a comfortable but tight black shirt and as always his trench coat. He also decided a level of trust was needed so he switched to the imager that turned his eyes brown when ever he didn't have the sunglasses on. This would be a huge gesture to someone who was not into giving away who she was. Remy knocked on the door and waited. When the door opened Remy caught a flash of Blue on Black before sunglasses covered her eyes.

End Notes- Hope u liked the story. Please let me know what u think. CONSTRUCTIVE criticism will be very much appreciated. Thanks for reading my story.


	2. Remy gets a little deeper

Author Notes- The third review really made me get off my ass and get this posted. Due to a lack of ideas and a hate of writing Gambits accent this story is now has a co-author SickMindedSucker. Hope that you all enjoy the change of style and the better characterization.

Chica de los ojos café- Hummmm just maby. Thanks for the Review

DBZAddict- Your not discouraging me. Any response to my work is helpful. That chapter didn't get a lot of editing. I was tired and just wanted to post it. Thanks for your help.

Remy stared at the girl before him wanting nothing more then to take the glasses back off her and make sure he wasn't imagining things. 'Those can't be… that's impossible… could it…no, it was just a trick of the light or something …' A minute passed and Remy saw her body tense up.

"Something I can help you with?" She tried to evoke a response from him. Remy placed the voice right away. She really was The Blue Lightning. Remy finally shook out of the stupor he had been in.

"Names Remy LeBeau, was wonderin' if Remy coul' talk 'bout 'is bike," he asked her.

"I'm Rochelle, what do you want to know about your bike," she said icily. She leaned into her door frame and crossed her arms over her chest finally relaxing slightly.

"De upgrades be great, Remy jus' wanted t' know 'ow t' keep it dat way," he said examining her up and down, not in a sexual way for once, just for general knowledge. He knew she would be slightly more comfortable on that topic.

"Well… the condition of the bike was great, I don't think there's much to say," she told him the sunglasses hiding the fact she was evaluating Remy same as he was she, "Um… would you like to come in for a minute or two?" she asked him as she straightened and moved out of the doorway.

"Well, t'ank y', Remy tries t' keep d' bike in bien condition," he said as he walked through the door. "An' t'ank y' fo' invitin' Remy in," he added.

""No problem, want anything to drink?" she asked him as she walked into the kitchen.

"Non t'anks, Remy b' fine, in mo' ways den one," he said grinning a little bit. Rochelle glanced at him with a raised eyebrow and rolled her eyes.

"I've seen slugs that are finer then you," she said as she grabbed a bottle of water and walked out of the kitchen. Remy followed her gaping for a minute, then regained his composure when she spoke again. "Why don't you go to the garage, they can probably help you a lot more then I can," she said sitting down on the dining room table. Her feet resting on a chair.

"Non, Remy don' wanna take up dere valuable time when dis b' plenty 'elpful," he said leaning against the adjacent wall.

"Well, as I said before, there really isn't a lot of upkeep you should know about because your bike is in the good condition it is," she said. "There's not a lot that I can remember, just to make sure the nitrous tank is always off when you're not using it," she added.

"Remember…? Y' mean y' did d' modifications o' de bike?" he asked looking at her in slight disbelief.

"Uh… duh, I mean, what do you think I did at the garage, twiddle my thumbs and do my nails in pink?" she asked him, again with her eyebrow raised.

"Non, Remy didn' t'ink y' did dat, 'e jus' didn' t'ink it was y' 'ho (who) worked on 'is bike chere," he said.

"I'm not your dear," she said flatly. "And besides, your girlfriend wouldn't like it if you were hitting on another woman," she said smirking as she took another gulp of water. Remy looked at her with both of his eyebrows raised.

"'Ow did y' know Remy 'ad un amor petite," he asked her.

"Well, the back portion of your seat is worn down more then normal, so you either had to have a girlfriend or you gave a lot of people rides, or maybe it's the other way around," she said smirking. Remy looked at her thinking 'Did she actually just make a perverted comment?' and then he smirked.

"Petite, Remy 'as done mo' den jus' let people ride dat 't'ing," he said, the smirk still in place.

"Ok, you're time is up, please exit the building the way you came, and don't come back, unless it's without your warn seat," she said and ushered him to the door and out it.

"Remy b' seein' ya 'round petite, maybe 'e can even take y' fo' un ride," he said and winked.

"I don't think so, I don't go for Cajun rats, and remember, you have a girlfriend," she said and then slammed the door in his face.

The next morning, Remy woke up early and decided to go to the garage to see if Rochelle was working today, maybe get some more information about her. He had forgotten to confront her about being Blue Lightening yesterday, and he wanted to know if that assumption was right, even though he was already 99.9 sure it was. He got dressed in a pair of stone washed black jeans and a black tank top. He quickly ran his fingers through his hair and left his room to go get something to eat.

When he got to the garage in the afternoon, he pulled up next to a bike that looked very familiar. 'Ok, so Blue Lightning's bike is here, now if…' his thought was interrupted when he saw Rochelle walking out of the garage wiping her hands on her rag. She saw Remy sitting on his bike with his helmet off. She rolled her eyes when he waved at her as the thought 'stalker' ran through her head numerous times. She walked up to him and put her rag away,

"Wahtcha want Cajun," she asked looking at him with her hands on her hips.

"Remy needs t' talk t 'y' and it's not 'bout d' bike," he said as he got off the motorcycle and walked a little bit further away so they could talk in private. Rochelle stood there for a few seconds and then reluctantly followed him.

"So what do you need to talk about?" she asked him.

"Answer Remy straight, are y' d' Blue Lightnin'?" he asked her and looked at her from behind his fake eyes. Rochelle was slightly taken aback for a millisecond then put her mask on.

"What are you talking about," she asked him looking down at the suddenly fascinating pattern the leaves from a near by tree were making on the grass.

"Y' know 'sactly what Remy b' talkin' 'bout petite," he said and continued to stare her down. Rochelle also looked at him hard through her sunglasses, trying to figure out a way around answering the question.

"Do you always talk in the third person? Because it's REALLY annoying, if no one has told you," she said non chalantly glancing at the sky.

"Don' dodge d' question, Remy asked y' fo' un straight answer," he said, very serious this time.

"I… um… I," she couldn't find what to say when a gigantic explosion was heard.


	3. Explosions and Battles

Authors Notes- Yes, Yes shocking I know but we are still working on this. A plan is in place to make updates much more frequent. We have such crazy lives it makes it very hard. Anyway all I can say is sorry and I hope u enjoy this chapter.

Remy reacting faster to the noise then Rochelle rushed her and forced her down to the ground. He had to be careful not to allow his body weight to crush Rochelle under him. Shock was written on her face as he looked down at her.

"Remy really likes y' in dis position chere" He smirked. Rochelle glared up at him.

"Get the fuck off of me." She said her voice low and dangerous as she pushed him off of her and stood up. She started towards the wreckage calling "Steve! Gadget!" Remy chased after her.

Rochelle froze mid stride. Remy nearly knocked her down. After recovering he noticed his bike lying on its side. Second thing he noticed was the blue scrap metal spread out next to his bike.

"What type of metal is that?" Rochelle asked desperately trying to control her emotions.

"Adamantium" Remy responded quickly.

"The indestructible metal" Rochelle said quietly. She searched the wreckage of the bike and found what she was looking for. The helmet was black with blue flames traveling towards the back. Both were amazed that the helmet had faired the blast so well. Remy nodded despite the fact Rochelle wasn't going to see. The question he presented to her earlier was more then answered, she was the Blue Lightning.

Rochelle nodded for Remy to look at his own bike. Setting it back upright he closely inspected what had happened. All he could find were a few scratches in the paint. No other damage had been done in the explosion. As he picked up his own helmet sirens ripped through the air. He turned to figure out where to go and what to do but Rochelle had gone. Shit was the only thing he could think.

Rochelle had taken advantage of Remy's distracted state of mind to get away from him. She took off the garage coveralls throwing them in a fire on her way. She would be able to get around with less hassle. She also put her hair up with a tie in her jeans pocket. She hoped with a clothing and hair change she could get by the authorities. She headed for where she knew Steve was. She wanted to be sure everyone was alright.

"This is YOUR Fault" A pissed off and singed Steve yelled getting up as she approached.

"What? I had nothing to do with………" She began to defend herself.

"You had EVERYTHING to do with this!" He interrupted "I don't ever want to see your dirty mutant face or your scum bag friends ever again! Your kind have no place among normal people!"

Rochelle was shocked, she wanted to pulverize him. Her fists clenched and she tensed up getting ready to hit him. The world was out to get her……. mutants were evil? She relaxed "I had nothing to do with this, I hope everyone is ok." She said in the calmest tone she could manage with his emotions weighing on her. She stalked off smiling at the confusion she sensed in him. He wanted to fight her and she had denied him the satisfaction. As soon as she was out of his sight she changed direction.

Rochelle had been out of sight for a few moments when Steve saw Remy coming towards him quickly. "'ave y' seen Rochelle?" Remy asked.

"She came by if that's what your talking about." Steve said evasively

"Which way did sh' go?" He said hopeful that he could catch up with her.

"Why should I tell you where that mutant freak is going?" Steve demanded

Remy was shocked, obviously his talk with Rochelle hadn't gone very well. Steve was also his only lead as to where she had gone. He pulled out a card and charged it. Steve looked at the red glowing card mesmerized as it fell at his feet and exploded.

"What the HELL was that you mutant scum!" Steve yelled freaking out.

"Remy didn' like y' attitude," He said calmly as he pulled out and charged a second card "now lets try dis again, where d' petite be goin'"

As Rochelle walked she tried to figure out some things. What to do was at the top of her long list. Any idea to that end, by default, involved going to Steve's to pick up needed supplies. After that she wasn't entirely sure what she wanted to do. A familiar person's power signature intruded on her thoughts.

"What do you want?" Her voice carried a deliberate exhausted note as she addressed Erick or Magneto. She also knew now that he had shown up again a long day was going to get much longer. He landed a few feet from her and walked closer.

"I was hoping you would reconsider my offer given your current circumstances." He said looking around arms open "I can give you work and a place to live."

"You thought blowing up my garage would make me change my mind?" Rochelle said a laughing tone to it "You must be out of your mind." She turned to go a different rout around him when he blocked her path.

"I can't accept that answer from a mutant of your ability." His tone and his expression sent alarm bells off in her head.

"Sounds like a personal problem to me." She said going back the original direction she had wanted to go. He grabbed her wrist to hold her back spinning her to face him again. She twisted her arm out of his grip and glared at him. "What is your…." She never finished the question, she had to doge his punch. She blocked with her arm then was able to grab his wrist and flip him to the ground. Magneto used his position to sweep her feet out from under her. Magneto dragged her to her feet and slammed her into a near by building. She struggled with him but he got his hands around her neck. She broke his grip but received punches to her abdomen and a tighter grip for her efforts. Her heart dropped out as her next attempt also failed. Her vision was beginning to blur at the edges. Magneto loosened his grip and said "Gambit!" as if it were a dirty word. Magneto was jerked back off of her. She fell to her hands and knees coughing and hacking.

Remy aka Gambit had taken a protective stance in front of her. Magneto had taken to the air lifting metal with him trying to take Remy out. He was careful not to let anything come into contact with Rochelle. Remy dodged and deflected the metal skillfully, protecting a recovered Rochelle at the same time. He continually shoved her out of the path of the random metal pieces flying through the air. Rochelle kept desperately trying to get her hands on metal hoping to end the fight. Remy through his charged cards into the air, exploding like fireworks as they missed Magneto.

Neither magneto nor Remy were making a lot of progress, so Magneto took a risk and sent two pieces of metal towards Rochelle. Remy blocked the first, as magneto had trusted he would, and received a blow to the head with the second he had not seen. Remy fell in a heap and was out cold. Rochelle checked Remy's vitals with out taking her eyes of Magneto. She had to wait for him to make the next move.

"Join me." He said hovering above the two.

"I'm not changing my mind." She said defiantly

"Then face the consequences of your actions." Magneto declared pulling a pipe next to Rochelle into the air. What Magneto hadn't counted on was her feeling or seeing this and grabbing hold of the pipe. Her eyes blazed behind the sunglasses and Magneto fell to the ground. As soon as he stood up she landed a drop kick to his chest sending him stumbling.

She continued her attack punching and kicking him a few times until he grabbed her foot sending her backwards to the ground. Twisting her foot out of his grip she got out of his range and stood back up. He then attacked, most the blows she managed to block or deflect into a less major injury.

"Know why you should never fight a short person?" Rochelle asked him suddenly. Magneto paused slightly. "We always hit below the belt!" She informed him and kneed him in the crotch. Magneto bent forward into her and she stepped back and slammed his face into her knee. Magneto fell sideways, down for the moment.

Remy had regained consciousness in time to hear her short people comment. He smirked to himself and at her as he tried to sit up.

"Are you all right?" Rochelle asked stepping closer. Remy had opened his mouth to answer when Rochelle got a pained shocked look on her face and knelt double. Remy saw an extremely jagged piece of metal fly past and was no longer confused. He realized it had slashed her side by the way she was holding her left side. He was unsure how serious it might be. When she turned around and looked at Magneto, a pipe came flying and hit her in the head, making her fall backwards into unconsciousness. Remy was standing over her in a protective stance in a matter of seconds. Magneto gave Rochelle a look of loathing and began to walk away. When Magneto finally went skyward, for the first time, Remy saw Magneto having trouble controlling his speed and altitude. Remy, having worked with Magneto, knew he prided himself on control.

After Magneto had disappeared, Remy turned to look at Rochelle and got down on his knees. A pool of blood was beginning to form around her side where she got sliced. The gash was much deeper then what he had originally expected. Inspecting it further he tried to figure out a way to stem the bleeding. He took off his shirt and ripped it into bandages.

He was surprised how small she looked in the jeans and light tee she had on. The garage jumper did a great job of making her look stocky when she was lean. The strips if his shirt had plenty of slack for him to tie them off. He tied the strips over her shirt it was only temporary until he could get some real bandages for her. He spotted her helmet and grabbed that before moving her. She felt like nothing as he carried her over to his bike. He put on a fresh shirt and jacket as he debated how to carry her on the bike. He figured the best way would be to support her head and neck with one arm and let her legs hang over the other side. He put her helmet on and realized she would need a jacket. The tee was not going to do anything to protect her from the wind. That and a blood stained tee would create more attention then he was willing to risk.

Remy went to a connivance store he had spotted on the way into town and re-bandaged the wound. The bleeding had slowed slightly. A biker shop was more then willing to provide him with a jacket before they finally hit the highway. Weaving in and out of traffic he sped down the highway. He hoped he would get her to help in time.

End Notes- Again constructive comments much appreciated. Reviews are how you make authors feel loved. Go click the button.


	4. Now Arriving

Authors Notes- Winter break being upon us… meaning lots of writing and updates because people have time. I felt it best to post this so as to move things along. Already have the beginning of the next chapter written up so we'll see how long it takes to finish it up. Anyway please enjoy this next chapter.

He only had to stop twice on the breakneck journey back to New York. Each time she had bleed through the bandages. A feeling akin to relief flooded through him as he passed the sign welcoming them to Bayville. As he pulled up to the front door of the institute he could see a few students watching with curiosity. Parking the bike he pulled off his helmet with his free hand. Switching her weight to his other arm he slid her off the bike and was able to unzip his jacket and dismount. He noticed as he started to the front door that her breathing was labored so he paused and pulled her helmet off as well and loosened her new jacket, which had surprisingly not gotten any blood on it. Her breathing eased up and he continued on. He was almost at the stairs when he heard groaning.

On autopilot, Rochelle pulled sunglasses out of her pocked and put them on before she opened her eyes. The movement sent shooting pains down her left side. Her eyes widened as she remembered fragments of the last few hours of her life. Remy was staring down at her, still craddeling her in his arms carefully as she tried to figure out where they were. "Let me Go!" she demanded. "An 'ere' Remy t'ought dat y'd like gettin' carried over d' t'reshold," Remy smirked. Wrong thing to say apparently, he desperately tried to keep his grip on her and not drop her but that just made her struggle more, desperate to get away. "You can't do this to me!" she screamed hoping to get some help.

At her screaming Logan went to the door to figure out what was going on. His appearance only made things worse for Remy. Rochelle panicked as she saw Logan coming for them and slammed the heel of her palm into Remy's chest, triggering a specific pressure point. Pain was shooting all over her body as she felt her back connect with the pavement. Fighting the pain she got up and tried to run. Unfortunately Logan was close enough to grab her. He looped his arm around her waste, his hand right over her fresh wound. Rochelle elbowed him out of instinct, hoping to make him loosen his grip. To her chagrin, Logan's grip got tighter as he began pulling her towards the mansion. Getting into the mansion meant one thing to Rochelle, a lessened chance of escape, so she did the only thing she could with a healer holding her. She forced him to feel her pain. Logan stopped moving and took in a sharp breath, leaning into her a little bit. She tried to slip free again but she got dizzy.

The next thing she knew, she was being carried again, but by a different man this time. He was covered in metal and he was huge. The little man who she had attacked was looking at his hand. 'Is that my blood?' Rochelle thought to herself as she stared at his hand too. "Get her side taken care of." She saw him facing Remy as the doors started to close. "What the hell is going on Gumbo!" Logan demanded. That was the last thing she heard before the doors closed all the way.

He was speaking in a low soothing voice accented with what she assumed was Russian. She realized he had been doing it the whole time, but with the commotion everyone was making she hadn't been able to hear it. She began to try and struggle when she heard him say stitches. They were trying to help her? His voice faded away.

The metal of the table was freezing. The metal guy called quietly into the silence "Dr. McCoy?" A second later a tall burly man with dark brown hair in a white lab coat appeared. "Thank You Piotr, This must be the girl Gambit just brought in." He commented to himself "What's your Name?" He asked looking down at her. She just gave him a dirty look something was off about him. "Piotr I may need your assistance, if you don't mind staying. Let me get……."

Her side was suddenly burning. She tried to curl up to alleviate the pain, but the metal guy pushed her back down and held her. Pushing his hands to the side she tried to get away. The doctor grabbed her and forced her back down. When she tried to kick he yelled "Her legs!" and she was pinned down. Restraints were placed around her wrists and ankles. She couldn't help the tears that leaked out of her closed eyes and ran down her face or the small whimpers she made. "I just cleaned the wound so I can give you stitches." The doctor's voice sounded from beside her. "She keeps going in and out of consciousness. She's also showing the signs of going into severe shock" The doctor told the now normal Russian. Looking over she saw him getting ready to put the first stitches in. The burning never eased up, especially where the needle would pierce and where the stitches were. There was a brief pause. "No No No" She said as the needle touched her again. It pulled back "Let me have a minute."

She tried to calm her ragged breathing and mentally block the pain. Her breathing calmed but she could not block the pain. She nodded mentally prepared to go through the rest of the process.

Remy watched as Hank cleaned up the medical supplies he had used to stitch up Rochelle's side. The professor only talked to Remy briefly before agreeing to a more extensive discussion once Rochelle could sustain consciousness for more then a few moments. Piotr lingered close by Hank and Rochelle, ready to help. Hank and Piotr were holding a quiet conversation as they emerged before they noticed Remy.

"Remy, I should check that wound." Hank said gesturing to Remy's head.

"Remy b' fine." Remy assured "Just wanted t' see 'ow Rochelle was doin'."

"She has several internal stitches as well as external in her left side." Hank explained "She's receiving a blood transfusion and resting comfortably." Remy nodded, feeling relief because she was going to be okay.

"I must run a few more tests and I should keep an eye on her for the next few hours." Hank said casting a worried glance back into the med bay. "Thank You for your help Piotr." Hank said before disappearing back into the med bay.

"She is quite the character." Piotr said.

"Remy know." He said nodding profusely. Piotr and Remy were distracted by the elevator opening. Remy grinned as he saw familiar white streaks. Rogue just gave a questioning look as she approached the two older men. "'Ello Chere." He said once she was in front of him. He only received her acclaimed death glare before she walked past him. He gave piotr a confused look. "Chere what Remy do?" He called after her. Rogue stopped able to see Rochelle through the glass, her eyes narrowing slightly.

"What did ya do! Cajun! Who is that girl in there," She turned to him gesturing towards the window where Rochelle was. "Ah saw how ya were holdin' her an' carryin' her inside." Rogue finished with slight distain. "Now Ah know where ya we're for th' past week that ya've been gone." Rogue added then glared at him again. Piotr saw the glare and quickly walked away muttering how he thought he heard Kitty calling him. Remy could not believe Rogue's accusations. "I can' deny dat I feel a strange connection wit' 'er, but it's not like dat Chere! 'Ow can y' accuse me o' merde like dat when I love y'!" Rogues jaw dropped. Remy shook his pounding head. "Remy goin' t' bed," was all he said before getting on the elevator. Rogue stood just looking at the elevator door after him with her mouth hanging open.

Remy slept until all the students had returned from school. He unpacked the small amount of stuff he used every day then went in search of food. Piotr was in the kitchen when he got there. "Hank's Looking for you." was all he said before leaving. Remy grabbed a cup of life giving coffee and a bagel. He was unsure of his position with Rogue after the exchange last night. He had never said he loved her before, but he really did. Putting the coffee cup in the sink he left the kitchen, nearly crashing into Hank as he came in.

"I've been looking for you." Hank said

"Remy knows, 'e was jus' comin' t' find y'," Remy replied allowing Hank into the room. "What's up?" Hank gestured for Remy to have a seat.

"The results of the testes I ran were puzzling. I ran them several times and the results were consistent every time." Remy reclined in his chair waiting for Hank to continue. "Rochelle's DNA is 99.99 the same as yours." Remy's mind was hazy. Luckily Hank saw this and elaborated further. "All human DNA is 99.98 the same." Hank explained "Sibling share 99.99 DNA." Hank saw this wasn't registering any better for Remy. "Your DNA and Rochelle's DNA came from the same two people." This got a reaction, a look of complete and utter disbelief.

"D' petite b' Remy's suer?" Remy questioned making sure he had this right in the haze. Hank nodded. "j'ai une souer " Remy said softly

"I must get back and check on her." Hank left the shell shocked Remy alone in the kitchen.

Remy didn't want to believe what Hank had just told him. Then he remembered the day after the race. A brief flash of blue on black before the sun glasses prevented him from seeing anything. He had thought it his imagination, but apparently it wasn't. Her eyes were like his. This explained the strange connection he felt with her. Remy downed a few aspirin for his headache and started on his various duties around the institute.

Rogue had remained aloft all day, avoiding Remy if she could help it, until he managed to catch up with her right as she was going to bed. She seamed unsure of what to say or do. He could sense she was still mad. "Rochelle b' Remy's sister Chere," he said bluntly, not beating around the bush with something this important. He could feel the last of her anger drain out of her to be replaced by shame and sorrow for her actions that day.

"Remy Ah'm sorry..." Rogue said, starting to apologize.

"Dat's fine," He said cutting her off "Y' better get t' y' room, lights out b' in a few minutes," Rogue nodded and headed up to bed. She could have sworn she saw blonde hair whip around the corner but found no one there.

Remy decided to get a snack, and with being 21, lights out didn't apply to him. He munched on some grapes for a while Still trying to process that he actually had someone blood related to him. He was trying to find something else to snack on when he heard the elevator open. He didn't think anything of the elevator doors opening. He figured it was Hank getting something or another. He continued his search of the fridge until he heard a few light crashes and swearing. Remy knew that Hank never swore, but there new patient did. Rochelle was out of the med bay. He poked his head into the dark living room where the noise had gone.

She was at the front door silently giggling. "Rochelle?" Remy questioned walking over to her.

"There's my stalker." Rochelle said, turning her head slightly as she recognized him.

"What are y' doin' petite?" Remy asked, gently pulling her away from the door.

"I'm leaving." She explained "I don't want to be here anymore." Remy had to support her as he walked her into the kitchen because she was staggering slightly. She was fighting him lightly wanting to get back to the door.

"What did d' doc give y'?" Remy asked worried

"I made him give me a normal dose of a pain killer." She stated "He didn't want to give it to me." Remy nodded understanding

"Well, let's jus' get y' back t' d' med bay," Remy suggested, hoping that Hank could help her.

"No! I hate it down there!" she exclaimed exasperatedly as she got out of Remy's grip. "I'd rather sleep outside!" she said with a small amount of force in her voice as she staggered over to the kitchen door, intent on heading back to the front door. Remy had other plans, however, and headed her off.

"I's really cold tonigh' petite, why not sleep in d' med bay an' leave in d' mornin'?"

"I can't sleep in the med bay, the doctor keeps waking me up to check my wrist when there is nothing WRONG with my wrist!" Rochelle complained, and then paused. "I know he doesn't mean to wake me up, but he does, there's just something off about him," she finished as Remy guided her over to a kitchen chair and sat her down carefully.

"Let Remy get y' sometin' t' eat," he said, hoping to absorb some of the drug with food so that her system could process it.

"I need to go,' Rochelle said again, shaking her head as she got back up.

"Non, Remy like y' company," he said hastily, getting between her and the door

"You are SUCH a liar," Rochelle managed to force out before a wave of dizziness hit her hard, making her pass out. Remy bounded to her quickly, catching her under her arms to stop her from hitting the ground. He had no idea what to do with her. She said she didn't want to go back to the med bay, but there was no way he was letting her outside in her condition. Remy finally sighed as he started making his way towards the stairs, deciding to take her up to his room.

He held her limp body close to his to make his movements less jarring for her as he walked up the stairs. He got to his room fairly quickly and laid her softly on the silk sheets. He pulled the blankets up over her body as she curled up into a ball on her good side, barely taking up any room on the large bed. He removed the sunglasses she was wearing and decided to toss them they were very scratched and warped from the days excitement and being in her pocket. The moon light lit her face and Remy marveled at how young she looked. That was his little sister. He closed the door and set himself up comfortably on the couch.

End Notes-Thanks for taking the time to read the story. Any constructive ideas comments or suggestions would be much appreciated.


	5. Introductions

Author's note- Yes as unbelievable as it is this is still going. I know it's been a long while since the last update. I figured it's the weekend after Mardi Gras so I would give ya'll a treat. Sorry about any errors or typos in advance. No more out of me please enjoy the story.

Rochelle was partially awake. She hadn't opened her eyes, her head was pounding and she wanted to know what she had, and who had given it to her. She was underage after all. Instead she snuggled deeper into the bed hoping to get back to sleep. The sheets were so smooth and silky…..? This wasn't her bed. Her eyes snapped open and she shot up into a sitting position, immediately to regret it. Pain shot all over her body from a million different places. Groaning, memories of yesterday came back to her. Looking around she tried to figure out where she was, and secondly what had happened to the sunglasses she had been wearing. Then it came to her, this must be Remy's room. She was grossed out; she had just slept in his bed. She slowly managed to get out of the large bed. Her movements were fairly shaky as she walked around trying to figure out what to do. The room was lived in as she liked to call it. Assorted articles of clothing were scattered on the floor, the dresser slightly cluttered with various items, including several pairs of sunglasses, she was happy to note. She saw some folded clothing at the end of the bed and ignored them continuing to look around.

She went into a decently clean bathroom which surprised her. The towels were fresh and clean. The shampoos and conditioners neatly arranged. Then she got a look at her self in the mirror. Soot and dirt streaked her face and was that dried blood in her hair? The clothing at the end of the bed must have been put there for her she assumed. Looking again she could tell by the folding that it was too small for Remy. She grabbed the pile with out looking what was in it and got into the shower. The heat eased some of the pain and her movements were less shaky as she dressed. Remy had left a pair of men's black pajama pants for her and a dark green spaghetti strap tank top. Neither fit perfectly, the pants where a bit long. The shirt was looser around her stomach and tight around her chest. After trying on several pairs of sunglasses she found a pair that didn't look horrible on her and put them on. She checked how well the scars on her right shoulder were covered by her hair and satisfied left in hopes of finding out where she was and what was going on.

She also thought some extra coverage would be nice, the hallways in this place were drafty, plus her hair wasn't the best cover for the scars. She had finally turned down a central hallway and was finding her way out of the maze that was the upper floors when someone nearly ran into her. "Oops… You're like, the new girl Gambit brought in!" She exclaimed. Rochelle grimaced; people that energetic in the morning were unnatural. "I'm Katherine Pride, but most people call me, like, Kitty!" Kitty went on having not noticed the grimace. "Let me, like, show you to the kitchen, if we don't get their soon, Kurt will have like, eaten everything!" Kitty grabbed Rochelle's arm. Rochelle gasped and jerked her arm out of her grip. Kitty paused then saw the faint coloring of Rochelle's skin where the bruises were starting to color in. "I'm like, so sorry!" Kitty exclaimed "Magneto's such a jerk." Rochelle nodded rubbing her arm lightly "He hasn't had like, a solid team in ages, so we're waiting to like, see what he's like planning next." The rest of the walk to the kitchen was detailing several of Magneto's plots and other various gossip. The information came too fast to follow much if any of it. Rochelle was relieved when she managed to hear "The kitchen is like right through there, I hope Kurt like left us something."

Silence descended over the students as they caught sight of Rochelle. Rochelle tried to be casual, but was finding it hard with everyone looking at her. Looking around she tried to figure out what to do. The guys in the room were staring at her. Rochelle could feel exactly what they were interested in. Remy was sitting very stiffly glaring at them, but they weren't looking at him. Rochelle crossed her arms over her chest which she was now very aware the tank top had been showing off. The girl with white streaks, having noticed what was going on and Rochelle's discomfort, came up to her and offered her a green day hoodie and hair tie. Rochelle gratefully put the hoodie on and took the hair tie. If her memory could still be trusted, the girl with white streaks had hated her last Rochelle cold tell. Rochelle was curious but wasn't about to question good luck.

After putting her hair up, Rochelle found her way to an empty seat as far from Remy as she could get. She looked around the cozy yet large kitchen and took in her surroundings. Suddenly, less than a second after she sat down, annoyance, fatigue, humor and many other emotions all hit her at once. Within that split second, Rochelle knew how each and every person in the room was feeling. She groaned quietly as she clenched her eyes shut, trying to focus her mind to block everything out, but nothing was working.

"Petit?" Remy asked now sitting next to her. Everything was dieing away, she could block everything out again. The Kitchen had mostly emptied; one or two people were still grabbing things off the table and walking to the door.

"What?" she croaked. At least he couldn't tell anything was wrong from her voice she thought, much too horse.

"Hank wants t' look at d' stitiches an' do a few mo' tests," Remy told her again "After dat, 'e's goin' t' bring y' t' de Professors office t' talk wit' 'im." Rochelle nodded that she had heard what he was telling her.

"Eat," he said pointing to the plate that he has just set in front of her. "Storm est tres bonne chef," he added before he left the kitchen to shower and get dressed. She turned her attention to the plate of food in front of her. Her stomach turned despite how appetizing the food looked. The pain she was in combined with nearly losing control left her with very little appetite. She dumped the food and went to find Hank.

"Lay back and lift up your shirt." Dr. McCoy told her "I just have to look at your stitches, and then I can take you to Charles." Rochelle complied laying down and lifting up the left side of her shirt only as far as necessary. The Hoddie had come off earlier, being in the way of everything that the doctor wanted to do.

"Charles is the Professor." Rochelle managed to force out of her throat.

"Yes" Hank Replied inspecting the stitches "He founded this school." Rochelle was calm as she pondered all the information she had been getting. The doctor had been telling her about the school and the people while he worked saving her from talking. "This may burn." She heard Hank tell her before she felt a horrible burning spread over her side.

"AH!" She cried out flinching. The doctor had wiped her stitches with something.

"I'm cleaning the stitches." He informed her "You need to be doing this yourself, Twice if not three times a day, for a few weeks." He said continuing to clean the wound. "I also have an ointment for you to put on it after cleaning, to minimize the scar, and speed the healing process." 'Great' she thought to herself, 'I get to feel this at least twice a day.'

"and don't worry." Dr. McCoy continued "The burning should ease and stop as the wound heals." 'At least that was good news' she thought. She just wished he had given her more time to prepare for the burning sensation. "I'll monitor your condition; the stitches should be ready for removal in four weeks. The internal ones will dissipate as you heal." He pulled off his gloves with that snapping noise latex always makes.

"Well, let me clean up, and then I'll walk you to Charles' office." Dr. McCoy smiled warmly at her. She watched him clean up the supplies that had been used in the last test and to clean her wound. She got up and put the borrowed hoddie back on. After spending so much time with Hank she felt more comfortable around him. Something was definitely off about him, but he would tell her in his own time. She heard him pouring something.

"This will get your voice close to normal," He said holding out a cup to her "and it will also ease the pain of speaking."

"Thanks" She managed to say. She downed the liquid like it was a shot, and made a face. That stuff tasted nasty.

Most of the walk Dr. McCoy continued filling in blanks for her about the school and other things. Rochelle was grateful; she could follow what he was saying unlike when that girl had prattled on this morning. Dr. McCoy also pointed out some of the nicer paintings to her as they passed them by. Rochelle was amazed again at the size of this place. The carpets were nice and the décor of each room they passed was carefully planned. The place was amazing. Soon Dr. McCoy was telling her next door on the left. As the door opened conversations halted.

The office was spacious. A large desk made of a dark wood sat facing the door. A bald man was sitting behind it watching her. Two comfortable chairs were in front of it. One, to her dismay, had a certain Cajun in it. The wall off to her left, the desks right, was covered by large book cases matching the warm wood of the desk and filing cabinets. The wall to her right, the desks left, had large window in it with a comfortable sofa sitting in front of it. The burly man she had attacked outside yesterday and a dark skinned woman with white hair sat on the sofa. One looked more surly then he had yesterday the other was smiling warmly at her. Rochelle wished that people wouldn't drop everything they were doing to gawk at her when she entered a room.

"Please have a seat." The bald man behind the desk asked her gesturing to the seat next to Remy. She sat down, wondering if everyone was going to stay the whole time. Dr. McCoy took the final space on the sofa.

"I guess it's best to begin with introductions." He said once she had turned her attention back to him "My Name is Charles Xavier. The man you attacked yesterday is Logan also know as Wolverine, The woman next to him is Ororo Monroe also know as Storm. I'm sure you know Dr. McCoy and Mr. LeBeau." He said naming the final two people in the room. She made sure she had the names straight and waited for Xavier to continue. "Mr.LeBeau has told us his side of everything that happened. We would like to hear your side, and ask you a few questions, if you'll allow us." Xavier said watching her trying to gage her reaction. Rochelle was somewhat shocked. "You're not obligated to answer any question that you don't want to," He added "and we are happy to answer any questions you may have for us as well."

"Where should I begin?" Rochelle asked by way of agreement. Her mind was screaming how dangerous this could be, and not to trust any of them. Yet, all they had done was help.

"Let's just begin with your version of what happened in Virginia." The professor said. She sighed having expected this much and began to talk.

"I didn't work the day Remy brought his bike in." She thought that was the best place to start "Steve and I were the only ones who could handle the more complicated work we got there, so I ended up working on his bike. I did the tune up and the nitrous system instillation." Xavier gave Remy a raised eyebrow, Remy hadn't included that information earlier. Remy shrugged while Rochelle pushed on with her story "When he came to talk to Steve, I was working on modifying a Honda rebel. Steve ended up inviting Remy to the local underground race held the next night." she put in "That night I raced him, hanging back I watched him until the end when I over took him. As I picked up the winnings he introduced himself and I left him with what the circuit had dubbed me 'Blue Lightning'. I wasn't too surprised when he showed up the next afternoon at the house. He asked some questions about the upgrades on his bike, I answered him and he went on his way. When he showed up at the garage again he pulled me aside to tell me I was the racer who beat him. Then the garage blows up. My bike was destroyed in the blast. Steve blames me and all other mutants for the whole thing." She said carefully controlling the emotion in her voice at relaying those sore topics "After making sure Steve was ok, I went to get my stuff. I knew after this I wouldn't be able to stay in town. Magneto showed up while I was thinking about what I was going to do if I managed to get out of town. He asked me if I wanted to take him up on his offer now that my life was destroyed. When I told him no this time, He went berserk and tried to strangle me. Remy pulled him off me and defended me. When Remy was knocked unconscious, I fought him. I had Magneto down when Remy regained consciousness. I remember getting the wound, and then I woke up on the lawn not sure where I was." Rochelle said finishing her monologue. She figured that they could take the story from there as her memory was fairly hazy after that. Rochelle had also just learned what Xavier and Storm could do. She had already known what Logan and Hank's powers were when she came in. All this power was making her antsy.

"What offer was Magneto making you?" Xavier said ready to get some answers

"Place to live, anything I needed, so long as I did his bidding." Rochelle told them all, trying not to fidget "He wanted me to join him, and I wasn't interested."

"He's trying to rebuild his team." Xavier's tone was worried "If you have any information on any of the other mutants he's been talking to it would really help us."

"I only got to see a few files when he first offered." Rochelle informed them "I didn't bother trying to remember what was in the files. I didn't have enough time, and I never expected him to come back."

"You must have been important to him." Xavier commented "Why was he fighting you using hand to hand combat?" Rochelle's heart pounded in her chest. She wasn't sure how they would react to her unique talent. Thinking quickly she evaded the question

"How am I supposed to know why he went crazy?" She asked sounding perplexed "All I know is that he attacked me. Felt like something had him on edge, maybe that's what set him off." In her condition and with most, if not all, the people in the school being mutants she thought keeping this secret would be the best idea. At least until she trusted them more. Besides other then leaving out her talent out of it everything was true.

"What exactly did you do to Logan yesterday?" Xavier asked her. Inside she was relieved that question was easy to answer. She was nervous because this was still dangerous grounds.

"I made him feel some of the pain I was feeling." She explained to the group

"Remy an empath t'," Remy broke in "But Remy can' make no one feel pain like dat." He looked at her waiting

"Then I must be more powerful then you are." Rochelle stated somewhat coldly "You can only manipulate what people are actually feeling right?" Rochelle questioned

"Yes" Remy replied wondering where this was going.

"What I do is just a step above that. Not only can I manipulate what people feel, I can make them feel what they weren't feeling before." Rochelle cleared her throat the medicine was warring off.

"I believe it's your turn for some questions." Xavier stated pointedly.

"How did Remy end up in Virginia?" Rochelle waited, this was extremely important.

"I got the address for the garage from Magneto when I used my telepathy on him." Xavier began "I sensed mutant activity in the area and needed to send someone to see what was going on." Rochelle felt a strange sense of lightness. They didn't know anything about her past. Remy was just doing some reconnaissance.

"Any particular reason you sent him?" She asked "Magneto knew him." She remembered "called him Gambit" Rochelle missed the glance Remy gave Xavier. Remy wasn't sure if he would tell everything.

"I sent Remy," Xavier emphasized his name "because he was best suited for the job. He used to work for Magneto, and would be ahead of anyone else in figuring out what Magneto was doing. Gambit is Remy's field name as Beast is Hank's" Rochelle sat there and couldn't believe it. Remy was giving them dirty looks while watching her closely.

"He used to work for Magneto?" Rochelle asked. Her voice was horse again so they didn't hear the strain in it.

"A year and a half ago Remy started feeding us information about Magneto. A year ago Magneto discovered this and Remy has been living and working with us ever since." Xavier explained to her. Rochelle still had a sick feeling, She couldn't tell if it was from what she learned about Gambit or, from being in a room with very powerful mutants for too long. She looked at the other adults unable to believe they would accept someone who worked for a man like that. Scratch that she wondered how Remy ended up working for a man like that. He was Cajun……… He worked for a man that had tried to kill her………..

"I believe that you need new clothing and numerous other items." Xavier chimed in. Rochelle shook out of her internal struggle.

"I don't have any money." Rochelle stated thinking Xavier was crazy.

"Logan," Xavier started

"and I don't need anyone to baby sit me." Rochelle continued with her argument.

"As Miss. Monroe is going grocery shopping for the school today and I've asked Mr. LeBeau to prepare our guests room……….. could you take her shopping for whatever she may need?" Xavier continued ignoring Rochelle's argument. A look of pure terror crossed Logan's face. Sighing Xavier spoke again "If you would like to switch jobs with Mr. LeBeau……….."

"Hell No!" Rochelle chimed in not wanting to be anywhere near Gambit. "Can't I….." Xavier held up a hand.

"You need new things having left all your belongings in Virginia." He reasoned with her "As you don't know the area yet you can pick Logan or Mr. LeBeau to show you around." A moment passed and he leveled a calm gaze at her waiting to hear her choice.

"Fine…… I'll take Hairy." She gestured at Logan. As they headed for the door she thought 'He's the lesser of two evils'.

End Note- Liked it? Hated it? Leave me a comment and let me know what you think. Ideas you may have for me may very well end up in a chapter. This time you're not going to be waiting so long between posts. Anyway Thanks for taking the time to check out my story.


	6. Logan goes shopping

Authors Note- ::Chirp Chirp Chirp:: eh guess I deserved that after not updating in such a long time. Sorry as always about the grammar and spelling mistakes I'm sure are in there. I hope ya'll laugh as much as I did when you read this.

'I can't believe that the old man wouldn't just let me go shopping, he gave me the choice of dumb and dumber.' Rochelle thought to herself as she glanced over at Logan, who was ignoring her for the most part. She watched him for a few seconds then rolled her eyes and looked out the window. A few shopping plazas zipped by as well as fast food joints. She wished that there was some way she could make this trip as unpleasant for him as it was for her.

"Damn red lights! It's nothing but reds!" Logan growled as he was forced to stop. Rochelle looked ahead and saw that he was right. Empathy wasn't required for anyone to tell how pissed off Logan was. He never bothered to hide when he was angry because most people got scared. Rochelle figured this trip was a definite test of his limits. She grinned wondering just how pissed off this little man could really get. When they finally pulled into a parking spot at the mall, Rochelle had a plan firmly set in her mind.

"So are we ready to have some fun wolvie?" Rochelle asked sarcastically as they headed for the main entrance.

"Let's just get this over with. Alright?" he grunted as he swung the door open. Rochelle caught the door and headed in after him. 'That will work to start with' She thought spotting a clothing store with a lot of black 'Oh this will be fun…' Logan saw she was heading into a rather large store and followed her. Pawing threw the clothing Rochelle picked nothing up for a few minutes.

"So how long is this going to take kid?" Logan asked crossing his arms. Rochelle looked away from the rack of clothes she was going threw and looked at him.

"I don't know, probably not too long……" she replied and turned back to the rack with a smile on her face. Logan rolled his eyes and glanced around. He felt very out of place right now. He watched the other shoppers for awhile as they moved around the store. He didn't expect anything to happen on this trip but it paid to be vigilant. When he looked back at her his eyes bulged with how many things she was holding in her arms.

"Think you have enough?" He asked astounded.

"Oh no these are just the basics." Rochelle said happily. She was immensely enjoying the different faces Logan was making. 'Yeah…. Won't take that long my ass…...' Logan thought to himself. Rochelle smirked on the inside. She wasn't really planning on trying on all of the clothes. This was just the first part of her plan. She started to head back to towards the dressing rooms.

"Come on Logan! I might need your help! We'll feel just like girl friends!" she called to him.

"Oh Jesus Christ…… someone kill me now….." Logan muttered to himself as he slowly followed her. He made a mental note to kill Xavier and Remy when they got back to the mansion.

"Oh shit…. Looooooooooogan." Rochelle called from inside the dressing room. Logan cringed a bit at the call.

"What?" he responded roughly.

"Can you do me a favor and go get one more of these in a size five and three more of these in a thirty four C." Rochelle asked him and cracked open the door a little bit and suck her hand out shoving a basic black bra and a metallic dark blue thong into his hands.

"GAH!" Logan almost screamed and automatically dropped the articles of clothing.

"Something wrong Wolvie?" Rochelle asked from behind the door which was now shut again.

"Hell yes there is!! Can't you just come out and get these things yourself!?" Logan asked "and DON'T call me Wolvie!" He added at the end. Rochelle stuck only her head out and looked at him with a bit of a pouty lip.

"Yes, I guess that I can get out of these clothes, put the others back on and go get them myself, which will all probably take about fifteen to twenty minutes more because then I'll have to wait in line again for another dressing room and……." She was about to continue with the list of things that would happen if he didn't go get them for her when Logan threw his arms up in the air in defeat.

"Fine, Fine, Jesus Christ I'll get them for you, just continue trying on all the damn stuff!" He nearly yelled and then looked at the bra and thong disgustedly and slowly picked them up and held them away from him as if they would come alive and maul him.

"Thanks Wolvie! Don't forget one size five and three thirty four C's! and get yourself a nice neon pink thong while your at it!" she called out to him making him stop in his tracks, the bra and thong in his outstretched arm, and turn slightly pink. Rochelle grinned evilly as she pulled her head back inside and sat back down with the Anne Rice book the girl with the white stripes had left in the hoodie. She was fully dressed in her own clothes and had separated the pile into two piles. One she was going to keep and the other she was going to put back. "Stupid man," she muttered to herself and continued reading.

Logan was standing in the middle of the intimates section, completely lost. 'I swear once I get back SOMEONE is going to die a bloody and horrible death.' Logan thought to himself as he glanced down at the undergarments he was holding.

"Excuse me sir, but can I help you?" a woman dressed in a nice skirt suit asked. A name tag was pined to her blouse telling him she worked at this particular store. He, like any other man, hated asking for help with something that seamed so simple. Glancing over the tons of racks and tables of different clothing he decided that he was out of his league on this one. The woman was about to walk away when Logan turned around and stopped her.

"Uh, yeah, you can help me," Logan said reluctantly and handed her the clothes and told her what he needed. The woman took them and had him follow her. On the way, she kept pointing out more bras. Some that specifically lifted and separated others that had inserts for a fuller appearance and finally some that were see through. Logan was getting tired of this.

"No! Just those!" he said roughly, trying to keep his temper in check. The woman looked a little scared and scurried off quickly to get what he needed. She came back a few seconds later and shoved the clothes into Logan's hands and said she had to go help some other customers. Logan shrugged her off and headed back into the dressing room and knocked on the door.

"Open up. I have your stuff." Logan said out loud waiting for the door to open.

"Excuse me!" An offended voice barked at him as the door was thrown open and a large woman came out. A scowl was set into her face and the scowl lines and crows feet put her age at around thirty. She was also about six inches taller the Logan and was looking down her upturned nose at him "I didn't ask you for any stuff little man." The woman answered glaring at him with her dark brown eyes. Logan was surprised, but said sorry none the less and quickly moved out the way so she could leave the dressing room. He could tell her expression didn't change as she disappeared from sight.

"Ya missed it by one Wolvie." Rochelle said opening the door and sticking her hand out. Logan walked to the door and resisting the urge to shove the clothes roughly into her hand managed to hand them to her civilly.

"I'm going to wait outside. I've had enough of this place." He told her handing her cash to pay for the clothing she was going to get. Turning around he was about to leave when she spoke up making him pause.

"Alright, but since this might take a little while longer, would you mind doing me another little favor?" Rochelle asked. Logan shook his head.

"Oh no, no more favors for you. I've had enough." Logan told her and kept walking.

"Now what would Xavier say about your manners?" She asked. Logan stopped and emitted a low growl deep from the back of his throat. He turned around and crossed his arms, not saying anything but waited to hear what he had to do for her now. Rochelle grinned and handed him a small list she had written on their way out of the mansion.

"It's all stuff that you can find in a CVS. So it's only one store." She said a very innocent look on her face. Logan didn't think that it was going to be a big deal to pick up a few things from a general store. He scowled at her as she disappeared back into the dressing room.

'At least there is no more……"he started to think to himself as he scanned the list. He paused in mid thought as his eyes fell on the last word on her list. His eyes widened and he shook his head in horror.

"Oh NO!! Oh HELL NO!!!" Logan's voice boomed through out the dressing room. Rochelle grinned evilly to herself as she heard his reaction and heard him stomp off. She was very proud of herself at that moment.

Logan stormed past clothing stores, jewelry stores and the other stores housed in the mall muttering the whole way about how he wasn't an errand boy or a baby sitter. He saw the CVS and stomped in, grabbing a small hand held basket on his way in. He took a minute to look at the signs above the aisles to see where he needed to go. He looked down at her list and grimaced when he read the word Tampons at the bottom. He decided to get those last and started to head down various aisles picking up shaving cream, after shave and a few other things he needed. After he finished getting everything he needed he pulled out her list. 'Let's just get this over with…' he thought to himself as he started grabbing what was on her list. He tossed a bag of sour patch kids, black nail polish and eyeliner into the basket and stopped. He had everything but the last item on the list. Looking up at the signs his eyes found the one he dreaded.

'How hard can it be? I mean there can't be more then two or three brands……. Just grab and go.' Logan told himself and headed towards the aisle. He paused slightly stealing himself up and turned down the aisle and stopped abruptly. He saw that he had been wrong. Staring around he counted at least fifteen or so different brands of tampons and growled.

"It's just NOT my day……." He muttered and walked further down the aisle. A pair of guys about mid-twenties passed the aisle and snickered at Logan standing in the middle of the aisle looking around lost and angry.

"Now do you think he's shopping for himself?" one woman whispered to another as they passed. Logan heard them and glared hatefully at them.

"That's it………" He growled and just grabbed six different kinds of tampons and headed to the front. He walked to the cashier and put the over flowing basket on the counter.

"Did you find everything alright sir?" the girl, who couldn't have been more then seventeen, asked him. Logan grumbled a little bit but nodded in response to her question. She diligently scanned every item and bagged it.

"Would you like to donate a dollar…….." She began perkily once she had finished, but stopped as Logan grunted.

"No, just this stuff, that's it." He told her. He was not in the mood for perkiness right now.

"Al..Alright sir" She stuttered and quickly took the card he was using to pay for everything. Logan signed the paper and grabbed the bags and left at top speed, much to the young girl's relief. Logan headed back to the store he had left Rochelle in. Just as he was about to go in, Rochelle walked out with a big bag in her hand.

"Oh Good! I don't have to hunt you down." She said with a grin as Logan shoved the bag with all the boxes of tampons into her hands.

"Never again….." was all he said as he turned around and started to head back to the car. They had been at the mall nearly three hours now and he was done, even if she wasn't. He had put up with enough of this crap for one day. Rochelle grinned widely as she saw all the boxes.

"Mission 'Drive Logan crazy' is complete." She said happily to herself making sure Logan wouldn't hear. Trying her best to hide her smile she followed Logan to the car. She had no idea shopping could be so much fun.

End Note- Short I know but fun very fun. The next chapter is in the editing phase and the one after that is slowly being written and hashed out. Comments and ideas welcomed. I want to know what you think of everything. Ya'll know what u need to do now.


	7. Sensitive

Authors Comments: Yes I finally decided to post this. I didn't even attempt to do Kurt's accent. I would butcher it. Other than that I don't think I need to say much else. I hope you enjoy the next installment.

'Merde' Remy thought to himself. He could hear Logan stomping in from the garage. Rochelle and Logan were back and he didn't have the room ready yet. Sighing deeply as he set the glass of ice tea he had been drinking in the sink he trudged out to meet them. Logan was carrying the heavy clothing bag now and most the CVS bags. Rochelle was just carrying two CVS bags, including the one with all the feminine hygiene products in it. Logan was handing her some things out of one of his bags when Remy spoke.

"D' rooms non….," Remy stopped as Rochelle dropped what Logan was handing her. She managed to catch a few things as they fell, the rest scattered on the floor. Not trusting herself to look at either of the men Rochelle attempted to bend down and pick up the dropped items. Gasping in pain Rochelle nearly collapsed but was saved by Logan's quick reflexes. Remy collected what she had dropped and handed it up to Logan. Logan took the bags from Rochelle and shoved everything into a bag.

"What were you saying bub?" Logan asked shoving the bags into Remy's chest, Logan's personal way of asking Remy to carry something.

"Uh.. Remy was sayin' dat d' room wasn' ready yet," he began again bringing the bags down from chest level "y' can put dis stuff in Remy's room f' now," Logan grunted his agreement. Remy led the way up the stairs Logan followed him. Rochelle not knowing what else to do also trooped up the stairs behind them. Remy opened the door and went into his room setting the bags down beside the bed. Logan followed suit and promptly left the room. A smirk graced her face at Logan's antics. Remy stared at her, it was the same smirk he wore after he pissed Scott off. The second she felt him looking she wiped it off her face.

"Remy guessin' y' 'ad fun wit' d' badger while shoppin'?" he teased grinning like a Cheshire Cat. She shrugged and wouldn't let her mouth turn up in the grin that wanted to break out over her face. "Feel free t' rest 'ere while Remy finishes wit' y' room," Remy told her then started to head out. If the room was going to be used tonight then he had a lot of work ahead of him. Pausing, he turned back around and went into the walk in closet. Emerging with a selection of tools he was finally ready to get back to work. "Adamantium tools ain't cheep, but fo' dis place we need dem," he commented twirling a screw driver in his left hand the other tools secured in his right. He heard Rochelle gasp then she sat down on the bed. He was unsure what was going on.

"Are y' all right petite?" he headed over to her.

"Yeah, fine, just more tired than I thought," Rochelle told him shifting around on the bed a bit to cover the shaking. He evaluated the situation while seriously considering staying with her. Quickly he saw he had no choice but to trust her and finish setting the room up.

"Lay down an' rest a bit," Remy's voice was thick with concern for her.

"I'll do that," nodding her head she made her voice as convincing as possible. Remy threw her one last look and headed over to the student hallway making a mental note to check on her as soon as he got a chance.

Rochelle listened to his footsteps growing fainter as he walked down the hallway. Shivers violently played over her entire body. It was irritating her side, the burning had started again, the shallow ragged breathing wasn't helping anything either. Her heart was trying to jack hammer it's way out of her chest. When Remy had told her what metal the tools were and she focused on them she had become aware of every piece of metal around her. She sensed the brackets and screws holding the bed frame together, the metal handles of the dresser Remy used, the zippers and chains in her new clothing and stuff in the dresser and closet, the hinges on the doors, piping and wiring in the walls.

Rochelle closed her eyes, she could still sense the room. Wires and pipes gave the impression of walls. Knobs screws and brackets used in the furniture showed her the basic placement of everything then the little bits of metal in the closet and dresser. She opened her eyes 'seeing' a room like that freaked her out. She tried to calm down and get used to her new sensitivity.

Rochelle hadn't taken away very many mutants powers. In every case, immediately or shortly after taking someone's power, she developed sensitivity based on the mutant power she had taken. In Magneto's case she was gifted with being able to sense metal and the different types of it like he could. If she was remembering correctly they faded in over a half hour or so and were never this powerful. Then again it had been a while since she last took a mutant power and none of them had been as powerful as Magneto. She prayed it would fade soon. All the sensitivities were short lived and went away in a few days.

Rochelle started to go through her new things and organize everything. She was antsy and wanted to do anything to distract herself from all the metal. Unfortunately she didn't have a lot of stuff so organizing didn't take her very long. The brief activity made her feel a bit more relaxed and she wished she had more to do. Slowly she was getting used to seeing the metal. Her breathing was normal again and her heart rate was getting back to normal. Her side was still faintly throbbing and burning. Knowing the pain was only going to get worse given any time she left Remy's room to see if she could get Hank to give her something.

Walking along the maze of hallways she tried to remember how she had gotten out of there that morning. Reaching the main staircase faster then she had that morning she looked around trying to figure out where she had been dragged next. Following the path Kitty had taken, Rochelle tried to find the elevator that went down to the med bay as everyone called it. She spotted it adjacent to the hallway that had taken her to the garage and the kitchen. Pushing the button she called the elevator back up and waited.

Logan emerged from the Kitchen. Rochelle barely glanced at him then stiffened and turned back. His entire skeleton was grafted with metal. Adamantium, to be exact, was plated around every bone including his hands. Closer inspection let her know that the metal actually formed claws for him. Logan just stood there watching her. He could smell fear rolling off her in waves.

"What's wrong?" he barked at her. Rochelle shook her head not trusting herself to speak. Logan came closer to her, instinctively she moved away keeping distance between them. Puzzled Logan wasn't sure how to deal with her. Calming down teenagers he just met wasn't his forte by a long shot.

"My side hurts, I was going down to see Hank," she offered finally trusting her voice. She felt she had to tell him something. Logan nodded knowing it was only half the story. "I'm feeling a little light headed," she put her hand on the wall to steady herself. After her little shock in the bedroom she had gotten slightly light headed too but having been sitting down it passed quickly. Now having been moving around it was worse. Logan didn't press her anymore about her strange reaction. Rochelle sighed she had covered well, not actually lying helped people believe you. Leaving out select bits of information was her business. Logan waited with her then got on the elevator with her over her protests that she was well enough to make it on her own. Logan handed her over to hank with a nod and left again. Rochelle figured he was going to go help Remy with the room now that he was calmer.

Hank told her that it was normal for her to feel lightheaded and weak even if she hated it. He would only give her a mild pain killer sighting her earlier experience as the reason. Not interested in a repeat of this morning she didn't complain about it. Hank told her that she could rest in the med bay for as long as she wanted. Rochelle felt as if she had seen enough of this place to last her a life time. When the medicine kicked in and her pain dropped to a tolerable level she got antsy.

Resting while she waited for the pain killer to kick in had cured her of the light headedness so as she headed out to explore the lower level she felt fine. Hank wouldn't complain he hadn't seen her leave and didn't know she had yet. Wandering down the hallway she passed different doorways. Not finding anything interesting in the hallway she started to try rooms. A few she found locked and made a mental note to see what was in them later. The first one that actually opened for her was pitch black.

Her metal sense was telling her a Jet and a Chopper was in there. 'This has its advantages' she thought as she flicked on the light. The hanger was vast with white walls and a metal roof that pulled open. When she actually looked up she could see the lines where it folded inward to allow the Jet and Chopper out. There was a great amount of space between the two making the hanger look bigger then it really was. Rochelle wondered what these people did that required a Jet and Chopper without weapons on them. As she left she thought over the possible benefits of having the two transports.

Walking back the way she came she tried the doors on the other side of the hallway this time. One door when she was nearly back to the med bay reveled nothing but a staircase. Curiosity peaked she went up them. A vast panel with button's, knobs and lever's covered one wall it had a few chairs in front of it. Above the panel was a window taking up the rest of the wall. She spotted a few screens above the panel but below the window. There were more video screens in the panel when she looked again. Walking over she peered out the window and into a blank metal room. 'What the……' leaving what she guessed was the control room for that room she went to see what that room was. Finding the door she knew would lead to that room she was about to open it.

"Petite," Remy called behind her "y' don' wan' t' go in dere," Quickly fighting down the reflexive panic having Gambit near her caused she managed to appear calm. This new information on the room made her really want to go in there.

"Why not?" really wanting to go in there didn't mean she had to be stupid.

"Dat's what we call d' dange' room," he told her. "We run d' trainin' sessions' in dere 'cause it's close t' d' med bay an' monsier Logan b' very serious 'bout 'is trainin' ," Remy knew Logan would give her a proper introduction to the danger room later. He paused and watched her look over the door way again.

"Some o' d' students are back from school an' waitin' t' meet y'," Remy finally spoke. It was after all why he was sent to get her. Rochelle had felt the rise in mutant energy when they first came in a little while ago. Sighing she guessed she should have known she wouldn't be able to hide out for too long.

"Alright then let's go meet them," Rochelle hoped that it wouldn't take very long and she could slip away quickly after they told her their names. Remy led the way back onto the elevator. Remy directed her to the rec. room where everyone was waiting. Rochelle could feel the energy pricking her skin as they approached the door. This was the most mutant energy she had ever sensed in one place. She hoped to whatever powers there were she could handle it. Remy opened the door.

A dark sofa sat in front of a T.V which was currently showing some sort of first person shooter video game. A matching recliner sat a little distance from the sofa. A small love seat sat adjacent to the sofa and recliner facing a big window. Rochelle could see the dark green lawn and circular drive way out of it. Off to her left two people were currently playing pool. Rochelle betted that with the money this place had it also came with a ping pong set up and air hockey. Beyond the pool table she could see a small light wood table with seats for four and an arcade game. Following Remy closer to the entertainment center she saw a dark wood coffee table and two people sitting on the floor with cords running out in front of them. The energetic girl from this morning was sitting on the sofa chatting with the girl who had white streaks. Looked like chatting at was a better way of putting it because the white streaked girl looked fed up. Lucky for her the energetic girl spotted Remy and Rochelle and got up.

"Not every one could come home straight from school but, like, those of us who could, wanted to welcome you and, like, introduce ourselves," she gushed in greeting once she was standing in front of them. "You'll, like, remember me but I'm Kitty," she continued offering her hand this time instead of grabbing her wrist. Rochelle shook it and the fleeting impressions from that morning filled in. The petite brunet could phase through all sorts of things. Kitty walked into the seating area and Remy indicated Rochelle should do the same. "This is, like, Rogue." Kitty introduced as Rogue got up.

"Welcome ta Mutant Manor," Rogue said offering a gloved hand to Rochelle. Wondering if her talent worked through gloves Rochelle took her hand. As they let go Rochelle had a new respect for her. Not being able to make physical contact with out absorbing someone's life force had to be tough on the poor southerner.

"I'm Bobby," a shorter Sandy haired boy who had been playing the video game introduced himself. He offered his hand and she felt like her arm had been dunked into a vat of ice. He manipulated ice, generating it, shaping it.

"What were you playing?" Rochelle cleared her throat and asked. Speaking hurt like a bitch and she sounded like she had been smoking for thirty years or so.

"Half life," he replied then glanced at the screen to check his stats. "Kurt's kicking my ass right now though," he jabbed his thumb over at the skinny darker haired boy next to him. Now closer Rochelle could sense something off about him as well, just like with the doctor.

"I'm very happy to finally meet the new girl," the boy now known as Kurt spoke with a grin offering his hand. Shaking it was a shock. He only had three fingers and they were fuzzy. Physical mutations as well as teleportation Rochelle thought in wonder.

"As you can feel, what you see is only a visual. I didn't want to scare you," he pushed a button on his watch. A blue furry creature appeared with yellow eyes and a tail appeared before her. Currently the tail was whipping around so she had trouble seeing there was a spade at the end. "This is what I really look like," she could see the fangs when he talked. He was very nervous about her reaction and that more than the high power level in the room was agitating Rochelle.

"Blue is my favorite color," she told him. "Bet that tail is hard to deal with sometimes," he nodded vigorously and was much calmer. Rochelle was able to relax a bit as well. She thought it funny that if you watched his tail it reacted to how he was feeling.

"Now, like, the only other people that were able to be home right now are, like those two," Kitty spoke up pointing to the two people walking over from the pool table.

"I'm Evan," a blonde African American offered holding out his hand, the other still had the pool stick in it. Rochelle wondered if she would get to see him throw those bone spikes from his body.

"Ah'm Sam," the blonde tall one claimed also shaking her hand. Rochelle thought he must have a lot of fun with that propulsion. She was also highly aware that he was the third southerner she had met in as many days. She hoped this wasn't some sort of sign. Putting that thought behind her she returned his genuine smile. 'Damn he's way too innocent to be around me' she thought. Clearing her throat she felt the need to say something to the people watching her.

"My name is Rochelle, as I'm sure you've heard. I'm glad to meet you guys," throat still sore she was going to keep talking to a minimum for a while.

"We'll introduce you to everyone else once they, like, get home," Kitty informed Rochelle. Nodding instead of talking Rochelle wondered what they had planned for the rest of the day.

"Dinner is at six," Bobby relayed "Until then we normally chill or do homework," Rochelle was relieved, it sounded as if she was free for the night to do whatever she wanted. She sat and listened to Kitty talk at Rogue actually able to follow some of what she was saying this time. She took a turn at half life with Kurt and was able to do fairly well with it. A few other students floated in and out introducing themselves. Rochelle eventually bowed out and went to be alone and think.

Her life had been turned upside down. The X-men had so far proven to be wonderful people. Rochelle didn't quite trust it yet. Her past wouldn't allow her too. Remy and Logan came looking for her when everyone was gathering for dinner. She hid out, being around all of them at the same time didn't sound like a smart idea to her. Earlier in the rec. room she had been fine but she wasn't willing to push her limits that much in her condition. They eventually joined the rest of them when they couldn't find her.

Curious and lacking any other form of entertainment Rochelle crept to the room they were all in. Peaking in the door she could see Rogue had finally escaped Kitty by sitting next to Remy. Scott who had introduced himself to her earlier was talking with a red head. Rochelle could tell he was very into her. Rochelle's eyes swept over the table taking in all the laughing and smiling people. Kitty was talking to Kurt. Bobby whispered something into Kurt's ear making him grin like a maniac. Rochelle never saw exactly what happened, only heard Kitty's outraged voice and everyone's laughter as she headed away from the dining room.

Rochelle found the roof during her explorations and decided it was a good hang out. She wanted to be alone. She made herself comfortable sitting with her back against a wall one leg out on the ledge in front of her the other hanging off. She watched the rays of sun fading from the sky. Rochelle thought about the last couple of days. She was alive because of Remy. Yet he used to work for the very man who tried to kill her. Rochelle accepted that she was here at least until she was healed. She was secretly glad. She had no idea where to go or what to do. At least she had time to think about it now. The roof door shutting brought her out of her pensive state. Remy had come to join her on the roof.

"Storm saved y' un plate o' food whenve' y' want it," he told her taking a seat on the ledge near her. Rochelle nodded surprised at the consideration they had for her. She was the one who skipped out on the food when it was offered. The only down side to this place, so far, seamed to be the swamp boy and logically she should give him a chance. She just didn't know if she would be able to.

End Note: Don't be afraid to ask questions if you found something confusing. I don't think anything was too confusing but I'm writing it so I'm biased. I hoped you liked it and please review.


	8. Private talks

Author's note- So yes I am updating again, shocker. I didn't do much editing on it so I apologize for the spelling and grammar errors as always. The only thing I own in this is Rochelle really. Please Enjoy.

Rochelle had found it curious when she first meet Gambit that she had difficulty sensing him. Now after having spent the past four days more or less alone with him, one or two of the adults were usually home too, it annoyed her to no end. Focusing on something that usually was second nature tends to do that to anyone and Rochelle was no exception. On the plus side she had learned a trick or two in that time that made sensing Gambit a lot less taxing on her. Again she was slipping out of a room before he entered. Taking off down the halls to the offices in the west wing of the mansion Gambit would never see her. She knew she couldn't do this forever, sooner or later he or someone else was going to confront her about it. She had some creative reasons for not being able to be near Gambit but after four days she was starting to run low on good reasons. Rochelle also had a sneaking suspicion that Logan might be onto her but if he was he hadn't said anything to her or Gambit about it. Lucky for her this time she had a very legitimate reason for slipping away.

Xavier had been very busy the past few days and set an appointment to talk to her today. Rochelle wanted to talk to him but was more than willing to wait, preferably a long time. Besides she was still going over how to tell the professor the things she needed to. Padding the route to his office she tried to focus on where she was going instead of worrying about what she was about to do. Knocking at the door she was amused to feel the Professors surprise.

"Come in," he called verbally to her. Rochelle had been informed the first day the professor wouldn't use his powers on her in any way, for any reason unless she gave him permission. She was extremely glad to hear that. Terror struck her every time she thought about him accidentally activating her powers. He said the other telepathic mutants were held to the same standard but so far the red head hadn't been as upstanding in her power usage as the professor. Sunlight was flooding the office from the large window. Even with sunglasses on Rochelle found the room too bright and wondered if the blinds had been closed the last time or if the office just got more sunlight this time of day. Squinting she sat down in the chair she had occupied the last time she had talked to Xavier. Rochelle couldn't help but note that multiple files were in various states of organization all over his desk.

"I hope the other student's have been welcoming to you Rochelle," he stated flipping a file closed and focusing on her.

"They have been more then helpful," she answered back. Truth be told, they were helpful to the point of it being very annoying. Hard to get back anything resembling a normal life with a ton of other people helping you and volunteering to do things and walking you everywhere.

"How are your injuries?" he asked her.

"Dr. McCoy says they are healing nicely," she was just humoring him knowing the good doctor kept him well informed of the medical health of the students. "The bruises are still coloring though," indeed Xavier could see the bruising around her neck and the darker ones on her arms. Xavier was about to ask another question when Rochelle, wanting to stop the idle chit chat, broke in again.

"As I am doing better I was hoping to find something to do, I'm going out of my mind just sitting around this place,"

"Well, I see no reason to keep you cooped up," Xavier took a contemplative tone. "I'll see about sending you to Bayville High with the other students," he told her.

"I was thinking more along the lines of a job…." Rochelle began.

"Where have you gone to school in the past?" Xavier asked in an attempt to figure out what sort of education she had had so far. Rochelle was blind sided so she answered the question.

"I've been to so many and some for such short times, I was never able to keep track," realizing what he might be digging for she continued "I don't think any of them could give you files on me to help you," she informed him

"Well then I will talk with the state examination board and see about tests to place you in classes instead," the telepath stated nodding as he wrote out a note to do that. At this point Rochelle realized it was useless to argue with him. Last time she had tried she had spent most the day shopping with a chaperone. High School was what normal kids her age did. Figures the professor would try and get teenagers definitely not normal to have as normal an experience as that.

"Once I talk to them I should be able to give you an idea of what material will be on the tests and the dates they can administer them to you," Rochelle slumped in the chair, tests and the prospect of dealing with more teens then she did now, this was going very well. Xavier noted her less then happy reaction while she stared at the floor and ignored it. Legally she was supposed to be going to school and no teen was exactly happy about it.

"If there was nothing else you wanted to discuss………" Xavier began, he had many other things that required his attention. He always wanted the students to feel like he had time for them but when they were just going to sit there and take up valuable time.

"ummmmm actually there was…."Rochelle spoke up all the rehearsed lines forgotten now that it was finally time to tell. She paused and looked up at the professor. He had raised an eyebrow and was settling back into his wheel chair waiting for her to go on.

"Empathy isn't my only power," she paused and took a quick breath then plunged on knowing if she didn't she would lose her nerve. "I haven't used my other power very much but, what I do know is that I can tell just from looking if someone is a mutant or not. If I'm around a mutant long enough I get an idea of what their powers are. If a mutant tries to use their powers on me I turn them off," she tried to keep herself at a coherent level and watched to see how he was going to react to everything. This was the moment she was going to find out if she still had a place here while she healed or not. She had held out as long as possible waiting until she felt she was well enough to go out on her own if she had to. Now that it looked like she might end up staying longer, she wasn't comfortable telling everyone but, someone had to know. Shock, confusion and understanding all emanated from the professor. Rochelle figured the professor finally understood why Magneto had been fighting her using hand to hand and not his powers.

"What effects does your power have on the other mutant and yourself?" he finally asked. Rochelle let out a breath she didn't know she had been holding.

"The effects on them I can't say much about since I tend not to stick around to find out, in the two I happened to see after it was different for each of them," she answered quickly. She generally didn't see the mutants she used her power on afterword making her information limited at best.

"And yourself?" he prodded. He wanted to know as much as he could since this was going to impact everyone.

"I get what I call a sensitivity based on what the other mutant's powers are. I can still see metal at the moment but I'm starting to have trouble differentiating the types. This one has been stronger and is lasting longer then the others ever did," she explained

"Was Magneto the strongest mutant you've ever controlled?" he questioned her curious.

"Yes, I have the same bond with him that formed when I took the other powers though,"

"Bond?" Xavier raised an eyebrow waiting for her to continue.

"As long as Magneto lives, I will know where he is and if he's using his powers," all the bonds she had flared into her consciousness "If he's far away it's more general because I wont know the area and with distance it fades a little but when he's in the same city I'll know where he is,"

"Where is he now?" Xavier asked fascinated by her ability. Rochelle closed her eyes, she expected him to want to know that much.

"He's resting at a location nearby," she told him after a few seconds and opened her eyes again "Just a few miles west of here," Xavier nodded Magneto was still using the base he had been when Remy was working for him. "I've felt minimal use of his powers since I took them," Rochelle was just curious enough to wonder if that was because of an effect she had caused. 'Serve the asshole right if it is' she thought bitterly. She didn't care if she ever satisfied that curiosity.

"We may find that particular skill of yours more useful then you could ever imagine," the professor informed her. Rochelle nodded slightly, she didn't like talk of her usefulness or lack there of. Made her feel that her power was valued more then her, but that had always been the case. No one wanted her they just wanted her power.

"I tend not to disclose that sort of information about my victims outside of demonstrations like this," Xavier understood that Rochelle was sharing with him all she could about her powers and their limits. He was concerned about the fact she had called the people she used her powers on victims.

"I appreciate greatly that you came to me with this," he assured her. Rochelle found it comforting to find the sincerity of his words reflected in his emotions.

"Someone needed to know since I'm staying here for a while longer at least," she told him standing up "The red head should stop reading other students minds with out their consent," Rochelle couldn't block out the veritable sea of disappointment Xavier felt at what she had said.

"I think she and I will be having a discussion about that as soon as she gets back," Xavier stated grimly. Nodding she took her leave of his office. Xavier sat stock still for a few minutes deep in thought.

He wasn't surprised that she had a second power, after all her biological brother had a second power as well. His thoughts ruminated on the danger and possibility that she embodied. In time with training Xavier knew it was possible she could control the abilities of any other mutant. He realized how seduced by it Magneto must have been. Magneto felt mutants were superior to humans and through her he could control groups like his X-men that fought against him. Magneto was probably also counting on her to bring him greater control over his own allies. Xavier wasn't going to tell the rest of the student body about this, he felt it best to leave it to her to tell them when she felt ready. However the adult staff was a different story, Hank in particular would find this most interesting.

Rochelle wandered down the hall. A huge weight had been lifted from her. The professor had been accepting of her, he hadn't thrown her out the second she told him. She had even managed to tell him about the problem that idiot telepathic/telekinetic was having. At the moment the only down side to the talk was she got roped into going to High School. That was something she could live with. Heading up to her room she figured she would finish the book Rogue lent her so she could give it back.

Xavier followed through on what he said. The next day he gave her study materials for the exams she would be taking and told her who was best to ask for help on each part. In a few subjects she even allowed the others to give her help. Kitty was more than willing to help her study science. All too soon Logan was driving her to the local middle school to take her exams. Her proctor was a greasy middle aged man with dark hair. His unstylish boxy glasses only made his face look rounder and emphasized his pot belly (from drinking Rochelle assumed). The hard plastic ate into her back and side uncomfortably. On the left the desk connected to the chair closing it in and causing a bit of a problem for Rochelle. Her still healing wound wasn't exactly happy when she grazed it with the hard desk. She dutifully took her first exam and was more than relieved to hand it in and go on her break. Shivers ran down her spine as she noticed he was looking at her chest as she handed it to him. She would wager almost anything he stared at her ass as she left but didn't want to know if he really was.

On the rest of the exams she had a horrible time paying attention. Her concentration wasn't helped along by her catching him staring at her a few times and getting pissed off. She was glad they had allowed her to take all of them at once but by the third she was feeling really drained. Struggling through the last exam she was glad to have it over with. Not having to see this weird guy ever again also made her slightly happier. He handed her a paper so she could fill in the electives she wanted and she caught a whiff of some smell coming off him. She managed not to gag but was disgusted and quickly circled subjects she felt she would get through easily. Thrusting the paper back at him she rushed out of the class room and to what little freedom she had left before she had to start school.

Rochelle had been with the X-men for a little over three weeks when she heard a knock on her room door.

"Come in Dr. McCoy," she called. Tentatively he entered her room. She noted his lack of surprise at her knowing who was knocking.

"I was informed that your class schedule is at the main office with your other orientation materials," he told her. Rochelle was excited and anxious. She would finally have something to do and would be free for a time from Gambit and the adults. "Tomorrow you can go to school with everyone else. They all leave at eight thirty to make it on time," he explained to her. She nodded that she understood. He stood there quite awkward for a moment then went on. "I have something else for you as well," Rochelle watched him and waited for him to continue.

"This is what Kurt likes to call a holowatch," Hank handed the box he had been holding to Rochelle. "It will make your eyes appear normal and shield them from the light," Rochelle was slightly shocked. Staring at the box she thought she should have known it could be done for her eyes. She had seen what it did with Kurt. Looking back up at the doctor her facial expression was unreadable. Hank waved her to open the box. Rochelle tentatively opened the box and pulled out the stand the watch was on. The watch said Rochelle, it was a black leather band with a rectangle cut out of the middle of it in which there was a tiny chain held in place by black rope that went through grommets in the leather on either side. The face was also black with silver numbers and the frame of the face was silver as well. Rochelle was floored.

"Thank You, This is something I would definitely like to ware," she told him with a rare smile before turning back to her new watch.

"Yours is set for just the eyes," Hank went on "for Kurt and I it allows us to appear normal," He pushed a button and suddenly Rochelle had a blue ape standing in her room. Slightly shocked it took her a second to react.

"So how did…….?" She trailed off as she came closer.

"I tried to find a cure for my mutation. Instead I altered my physical appearance," he told her.

"Can I?" she asked holding her hand out. Hank smiled at her, glad she was very accepting of it.

"Of course my dear," he allowed her to run her fingers through the hair on his arms.

"So how does this thing work?" Rochelle wondered breaking from feeling the fur and holding up the watch.

"The button to turn the image on or off is on the knob that sets the time," he told her "If I need to adjust it in anyway let me know," he took his leave to allow her some privacy and watched her putting the watch on as he left.

Rochelle settled the watch on her wrist and stood there a while setting the time. Rushing over to the mirror she pulled her sunglasses off and looked into her blue on black eyes. All her life they had struck fear into anyone who had seen them. Often she was isolated and abused because of her eyes. Pushing the silver knob again like Hank told her the light dimmed telling her it was working. She stared at the face of the watch a moment hesitant to look. Slowly forcing her eyes upward she met them in the mirror. This time she was just an average looking girl with bright blue eyes. Rochelle stared at the image reflected back to her. When she was little and living on the street she had desperately wanted normal eyes. Normal eyes would have made her life so much easier. Now that she had them something was wrong with what she saw. Pushing the button a few times she watched her eyes switch between the two. She turned at all angles trying to find a flaw in the imager. She didn't want a faulty imager to cost her what little she had left to her. Finally satisfied that the image was perfect and wasn't going to fail she went to test it out on the others in the institute.

End Notes- Feedback is always appreciated, I hope you enjoyed this installment. Thanx for taking the time to read it.


	9. First Days suck

Authors note: I thought it only appropriate that I post something with the holiday early in the week and the official start of spring this weekend. As usual I apologize for any errors there may still be in this and I don't own anything you recognize.

Beep…. Beep….. Beep. Rochelle groaned and hit the snooze button on the alarm clock Logan had been more then happy to supply. He had taken a sort of sadistic pleasure in giving it to her that made her wonder about the older man. 'Shut up' she thought to the alarm clock flopping back down onto the bed. She had set the alarm for eight am, and didn't fall asleep until five am. Anxiety over her first day in a new school had kept her up. She had fallen asleep just before the other x-men woke up to do the morning danger room session. Rochelle hadn't been privy to that experience yet and didn't want to be. Forcing herself out of bed she sluggishly pulled on the clothing she had set out the night before. Normally she never did that but she wanted to do something productive while she was suffering insomnia. Grabbing the back pack she had also loaded up last night before she went to bed she headed down stairs.

As was usual at this time of day on a weekday, the kitchen was packed. Kurt was fighting with Bobby over who got the last pieces of bacon. The bacon eventually ended up sailing over Rochelle's head. Kitty was as energetic as ever next to Rogue who was nursing her coffee like it would save her from Kitty somehow. Gambit was next to Rogue munching on a donut Kurt hadn't managed to wolf down. Rochelle poured herself a glass of orange juice ignoring the frantic activity of the others.

"What have you done to your hair?" Tabitha demanded a lock of Rochelle's hair in her hands. About the last inch of the lock was black and every one was staring at it. Rochelle jerked her head to the side while pushing her arm away. Last Night she had tipped her hair black. She considered dying all her hair but thought the tipping would bring out the natural red streaks in her hair nicely and she could always go back and do all of it when she got tired of the tips.

"It's just dye," Rochelle defended taking a few swallows of the juice.

"Yesterday it was longer too," Kitty chimed in looking over her hair.

"I also had a little trim. It was getting way too long," her hair had been below her shoulder blades yesterday and today it was shoulder length.

"Logan's not going to like it," Tabitha chided in a sing song voice.

"Ah think it looks good sugar," Rogue told her glaring at the others daring them to say otherwise.

"Thanks Rogue," Rochelle returned and finished the juice. Grabbing an Apple she headed for the garage. Rochelle was in the habit of limiting the amount of time she spent with all of them in the same room together like that. She had yet to sit and eat a meal with all of them; it was quite the scandal to some of the teens. It was almost eight thirty as well, they would head for the cars soon anyway. Sure enough Logan was soon passing her with out a glance on his way to the van. A moment later the rest of the student body filed into the garage chatting and figuring out who was going with whom today. Kitty and a few others went straight through following Logan to the van. Scott and Jean had room for two more so the four drifted to the convertible.

"Rochelle, you're in the van with us," Bobby paused to inform her. Rochelle nodded and he ran to catch up with Jubilee heading for the van. 'Stuck with hairy again' Rochelle thought sighing. She followed the last of the students heading for the van.

"Going to eat anything this morning?" a cajun accented voice called after her

"Not that big on breakfast," she called back not turning around.

"Got something to eat for lunch?" He persisted in pestering her. She held up the apple and kept on walking.

Rochelle joined the few people waiting to get into the van. Kitty had ended up near the end of the line watching for Rochelle. Smiling the girl took a few steps to meet her.

"I want to know what classes you have, like, as soon as we see each other after you get your schedule," Kitty gushed the girl was over excited about seeing if Rochelle was in any of her classes.

"I'll let you know," Rochelle assured her.

"The students are all, like, really friendly," Kitty went on "You'll, like, get used to everything really fast," Rochelle wasn't so sure but couldn't think of anything to say.

"Ladies first," Sam interrupted Rochelle's thoughts talking to her. She was closer to him and the van door then Kitty. Rochelle went ahead and hopped in. She wasn't happy about being stuck right next to Tabitha after what she said in the Kitchen but as usual it didn't show. Kitty was about to take the other window seat next to Rochelle when Logan blocked her.

"You're driving today Half- pint," he growled and tossed her the keys. Kitty's shock and fear was quite evident especially for Rochelle. Rochelle could also feel the fear and frustration of the passengers. Sam leaped in next to Rochelle after Logan glared at him. Shutting the van door Logan got in the passenger's seat. Kitty walked over and opened the driver's door.

"Mr. Logan, like, I'm not sure I drive well enough for this," she told him across the driver's seat.

"That's why you're going to do it," he argued watching her. Climbing in Kitty managed to get the van started and moving. Every wide turn, sudden break and curb check rubbed Rochelle the complete wrong way. Nails on a chalk board would have been less irritating. The sight of Bayville High brought a welcomed sense of relief to every passenger in the van. Clambering out of the van Rochelle vowed she would never ride in any motorized device with wheels Kitty was driving. At least until the girl learned how to drive a hell of a lot better than she was driving now. Tabitha took Rochelle's distraction as an opportunity to do what Tabby did best……. stir up a little trouble.

"Hey Logan, Like what Rochelle did to her hair?" Tabby smiled at Rochelle then turned and headed for the main entrance. Rochelle looked over at Logan who was eyeing her hair. She wondered what Tabitha had hoped would happen with pointing out her hair. Logan frowned at Rochelle but didn't say anything as Kitty had come from the driver's side and was trying to hand him the keys. He started to talk to her about driving. Rochelle turned and followed the flow of teenagers into the school. Part way up the stairs Rogue caught up with her.

"Want meh ta show ya where the office is?" she asked.

"Yea that will probably save me some time," Rochelle admitted. "Can I use the rest room first?" Rogue checked the time

"We've got plenty of time," Rogue agreed and lead Rochelle to the closest girl's room. Locking herself into one of the gray stalls Rochelle unzipped her backpack. She re-attached the metal loops and other things to her pants. Normal looking pants without them, once she had finished putting them back on she looked like she was wearing a trendy version of trip pants with blue daggers on her back pockets and where the pant flared. She switched her black long sleeved shirt and blue fairy shirt with a fish net long sleeved shirt and a black tee with blue writing saying 'Staring will get you nowhere'. Twirling all her hair together she folded it up and clipped it. The black ends danced above her head very visible. Rochelle smiled at Rogue's raised eyebrow when she emerged from the stall to add some make up to her look. A light coating of iridescent white eye shadow went on as well as eyeliner and mascara. A coating of lip gloss darkened Rochelle's lips to a nice light red color so her lips didn't look washed out. Her face and skin looked like a light snow fall against all the dark colors. Her skin was normally slightly tan but since all the blood loss it had lost that color. She wasn't as pale as Rogue who was watching her. Adjusting her watch, she had been wearing it since she got dressed earlier, she turned ready to face her first day.

Rogue led her back along the main hallway and partially to where they had entered and through doors on the right. Rogue passed through the seating area that was set up and took Rochelle up to the secretary's desk.

"Ah gotta go ta class, Ah'll find ya later if ya need anythin'," Rogue left the office and joined the few students still heading for classes. Rochelle turned to the secretary who was in her early thirties with dark brown hair. Currently the woman's dull brown eyes were trained on Rochelle waiting to hear what she wanted.

"I'm new, I was told to get my classes and other stuff in the main office," Rochelle hoped she had told the woman what she needed to help her.

"Name please?" the woman asked

"Rochelle,"

"Ah, just have a seat and I'll go get your advisor," taking off down the hallway the woman was soon out of sight. Rochelle, lacking better things to do, started to look around the office. Behind her on the wall of the seating area was an engraving of the school as it looked today with Bayville High School in bold print underneath. The seating area had a couch and two chairs. All had the same blue material with matching light wood arms. Rochelle was inspecting the plants when she felt the secretary returning with someone. A new middle aged man was with the secretary when she turned around. His black hair was peppered with gray and the lines of his face gave her the feeling he was very serious. He was on the tall side, but to Rochelle most people were tall, he was slender but had some mass to him so he didn't look gangly like a lot of taller people did. When he smiled she saw he had a few crooked teeth.

"Welcome to Bayville High, I'm Mr. Grant your administrator," Rochelle shook the hand he was offering her. "Come on back to my office for a moment, then I can show you to your first class," Rochelle followed him back. His office was small but didn't feel cramped. His desk sat perpendicular to the window he had. Two chairs that matched the ones in the sitting area she had been in were in front of his desk. Filing cabinets and book shelves and a few shelves ate up his wall space. His desk was scattered with papers and a few pens. Clearly he had been working on something when the secretary got him.

He took a seat glancing at his flat screen monitor. Rochelle looked at the name plate he had facing her, his name was in silver with a black background. She could see several photos frames facing him. Glancing at him again, he was watching her look around his office.

"I'm aware that you had to test into all the classes we've assigned you to," his tone was practiced, he lectured students a lot "Even so I expect you to keep up with your classes and not cause me any trouble," Rochelle was a bit dumb founded and he reacted to that "I know that the type of people you live with tend to cause problems. Personally I don't care. I don't have a problem so long as you're not causing me problems. We understand each other?" Rochelle looked into his grey eyes, intelligent calculating eyes she thought, and bit back the comments she longed to throw at him for being a racist piece of shit. Her frustration wasn't completely his fault, the van ride and Tabitha's little games had put her in a bad mood. She nodded to him, getting in trouble the first few minutes didn't seem like a good idea. He went over a few of the school policies with her, showed her all the papers that needed signed by a parent or legal guardian, went over how class rotations worked and finally handed over her class schedule.

"Well then let's get you to your first class of the day," he said standing up and grabbing the walky-talky from its charger. Rochelle stood up and grabbed her backpack and followed him out the office. She gave up on seeing what classes they had given her and just held the schedule in her hand as she focused on where he was leading her. He didn't really talk much but pointed out the hall with the English classes. Heading up the stairs he pointed out the Science hall and led her down the History hall to her first class. Rapping on the door quickly Mr. Grant didn't wait for anyone to get the door and let himself in.

"Mr. Holloway," he called entering the room "I have your new student," Rochelle followed him in and the eyes of the class and the teacher were all on her. She could see the males in the room eyeing her body and just glared at them. She tried to shut out what they were feeling but couldn't focus enough, luckily they were mostly bored and enjoying the interruption. They had caught the class in the middle of the lecture. Mr. Grant handed over a few papers and said a few words to Mr. Holloway before departing at top speed.

"Take that seat second row right by the window," Mr. Holloway instructed her "I'll need to speak with you after class as well," Rochelle nodded and stomped over to her seat.

"As I was saying, Ancient Egypt was a great society," Rochelle's attention span didn't last past that. Her mind went to how Kitty could be such a bad driver. She hoped she wasn't going to be driving back. Clearly that girl needed some solo time in a parking lot with someone who knew how to teach driving. Not only that but she had to be stuck next to Tabitha because Sam was a true gentleman. Rochelle was starting to think Tabitha had a problem with her. Why else would she be trying to stir up things like that? Every now and again Rochelle would tune in check the time then tune out again. She wondered if she had any classes with any of the X-men. At least she would know someone in the class. Rogue would be fun to have in class. Rochelle checked the clock again she had fifteen more minutes to suffer this. She really wanted to get up and walk around. She had to stop herself from tapping her foot and tapping her pen against the paper she hadn't been taking notes on. When the bell rang the sound was heaven on earth. Instead of getting out of the room like the other students she went up and talked to the teacher. All he wanted was to talk to her about where they were in the class what she needed for it and give her some extra reading so she could catch up with the rest of the students.

Scanning down her classes she attempted to figure out where she was supposed to be next. Being more than a little frustrated her brain wasn't recalling what the rotation of classes was for that day. Looking around the hallway attempting to find a room number to guide her she spotted Jean. Rochelle would have just continued looking around but Jean had turned and looked the other way. She had been checking to see if people were watching what she was doing. Rochelle watched as Jean used telekinesis to get the books she needed for class and shut her locker. Rochelle had had it. All the frustration that had been building in her that morning came rushing to the surface. Jean was walking towards Rochelle close to the lockers. When she spotted Rochelle her mouth turned up slightly into the fake smile she was going to give her until she spotted the look on Rochelle's face. Jean paused wondering what was up. Rochelle closed the space between them and grabbed the taller girl's hair shoving her into the lockers.

"What the hell was that?" Rochelle hissed. Jean opened her mouth to respond but Rochelle pulled her hair harder cutting off her response. "If I saw you anyone could have seen you. The administration has already shown me how they feel about us. I don't care that you don't give a shit about your team but I'm not going to let your being a moron cause me problems. Got it Red?" Jean nodded.

"Is there a problem girl's?" a teacher asked them. Rochelle pulled Jean's hair hard and let go. Finally telling off Jean had actually done wonders for Rochelle's mood.

"No, there's no problem," Rochelle responded looking at the teacher. The teacher turned to Jean who nodded that there wasn't a problem.

"Alright then, Get to class both of you," Jean took off down the hall not looking back.

"I'm not sure what my next class is," Rochelle confessed.

"New student?" the teacher asked Rochelle nodded "Let me see your schedule,"

The teacher kindly reminded Rochelle of the class rotation and told her what her next class was and told her how to get there. The late bell rang as she finally headed for her Chemistry class.

The other students were all sitting in their seats working on something or other when Rochelle entered. Rochelle went to the teacher sitting up front and showed her the papers.

"Ah so you're my new student," she exclaimed "Let me give you the syllabus and lab safety sheet," Rochelle looked over the students who were mainly watching her and the teacher now. A red haired guy in particular caught her eye (red hair tends to do that). He was a mutant and had the same feeling many guys had for her. He liked her body. Her look at him was brief as the teacher distracted her by handing her the papers.

"I have the class divided into lab groups of two for when we do experiments," the teacher glanced over at a student "Unless there's a problem your partner will be St. John. After the fist experiment I put his partner in a different lab group and worked with him myself. So I'll be keeping a close eye on the two of you for your first few experiments. If you'll take the only open seat next to him for now we can talk after class about getting you up to speed with this class," Rochelle nodded and turned. The only open seat was next to the red head. 'Why does this shit always happen to me' Rochelle asked herself gathering her papers and heading back to take her seat. Rochelle watched as St. John looked her over as she walked over to take her seat. His eyes lingered on her chest and the bruises that her clothing couldn't hide. Rochelle hadn't bothered to cover them all and just went with something that covered most of them. No one had asked her about it yet, they mainly stared at them. She took in the green polo shirt he was wearing and his relaxed posture. Taking her seat she tried to ignore him.

" 'ello sheila," he said making her turn and look at him "I'm John, most people call me Pyro," She was surprised that his green eyes were on her blue ones and not lower.

"Hi, guess I'm your lab partner," she informed him making him smile.

"So we'll be working together a bit then," he deduced.

"Seams like it," she agreed glancing at the front. The teacher's stern look made her busy her-self with pulling out the notebook she had with her and opening it. John or Pyro had caught it too because he didn't really bother her again when the teacher was trying to lecture. A few minutes in she found it hard to contain herself, being in close proximity to him allowed her to know his power fairly quickly. The fire manipulator was her partner in chemistry. Images of the class running in panic entertained her for the duration of the class. She was trying not to think about him activating her powers. The teacher managed to keep him from bugging her until the bell rang.

"So Shelia, I missed your name," he said trying to get her to give him her name.

"I never said it," she told him grabbing her backpack.

"Then what do I call you?" he asked perplexed.

"I'm sure you'll figure something out," she turned and headed to the front to talk to the teacher. The teacher had started to tell her about the extra homework she was going to have to do on top of the history stuff when he got her attention again.

"I've decided I'm going to call you Candy," he informed her looking her over. Rochelle raised her eyebrow at him and he turned and left the class. 'This whole school thing could be interesting' Rochelle thought turning back to the teacher waiting to finish their talk.

Entering her fifth period drama class Rochelle scanned the room. It was a large room the wall to her far left was painted black and there was a raised area designating it a small stage. Desks were set up in a horse shoe shape in front of the stage. Students were situated in small groups of three or four talking as they waited for the bell to ring. A boy with black hair and blue tips caught her eye as being slightly interesting. Then she was distracted by a most welcomed sight, white bangs. Rogue was in this class. Rochelle made her way to the free desk next to Rogue and tossed her stuff down most the class was staring.

"Well this class just got more interesting," the southerner commented with a smirk.

"I'm going to show this to the teacher real quick," Rochelle answered holding out her schedule and walked over to the teacher. Apparently the class had already started a project but Rochelle would have some sort of work to do until it was over and assigned to the next undertaking from the beginning. Rochelle was fine with that. As she turned to walk back to her desk and a conversation with Rogue she noticed the guy with blue tips was looking at her. He averted his eyes and went back to the discussion he was having. Rochelle smirked as she noted he was sitting right across from her and Rogue. As she talked with Rogue about the 'wonderful nice people' in the school she glanced over at the guy and frequently he was looking back at her. His cheeks would turn a very slight shade of pink and he would look away.

"That's Jason," Rogue suddenly broke in.

"What?" Rochelle stammered. The statement wasn't on topic with what she had just said.

"The boy ya keep looking at is named Jason," she repeated smiling.

"Actually, he keeps looking at me," she corrected Rogue. "But he keeps looking away being bashful, cute really," she commented as she idly twirled a pencil in her hand. Rochelle was very glad that the size of the room combined with the noise level meant he wasn't hearing a word of what they were saying.

"Then why don' ya go talk ta him," Rogue prodded.

"I'm maxed out on the whole being social bit right now, besides he'll just want to know about the bruising," Rochelle told Rogue.

"Ah see," Rogue stated. Rochelle raised her eyebrow Rogue was about to do something. "Hey, Jason," she called as he got up.

"Yeah, what's up?" he answered walking over.

"Ah wanted ya to meet a friend of mine, Rochelle, this is Jason, Jason this is Rochelle,"

"Hi, it's nice to meet you," he told her holding out his hand.

"Same," Rochelle replied taking his hand. As they let go the nerves in Rochelle's hand and forearm tingled.

"So, where are you from anyway?" he questioned.

"All over, I move around a lot," Rochelle responded.

"Cool," he grinned at her. She couldn't help the slight smile it brought her. They were saved attempting to make further conversation by the teacher calling the class to order and setting the students to work on the current assignment. Rochelle flipped through a magazine Rogue had brought for the remainder of the class period.

Lunch was a grim affair. The other students hadn't been friendly to her and whispered behind her back. Rochelle didn't feel comfortable eating with the x-men though the ones in her lunch wanted her to join them. Rochelle ended up taking her food and eating on the steps where the other students couldn't watch her. Finishing her lunch and checking her schedule again she saw she had her favorite subject after this or what she felt would be her favorite subject. Rochelle made her way to the workshop wondering what project they were currently working on and what tools the school had.

The bell had already rung so the hallways were full of people. Rochelle expertly maneuvered through the people as only a person with her past and experience could. She watched the other students. A few guys were casually standing around while one of them grabbed a few books out of his locker. He was apparently telling a joke because they all started laughing. Two girls chatted and stole looks at Rochelle as she walked down the hallway. A trio of trashy looking girls caught Rochelle's attention next. The leader was bleach blond in low rise jeans and a green top with short sleeves that left the girls mid-drift showing. She had a black satchel bag on. Rochelle paid them little attention other than to note she was going to pass fairly close until the leader swung her bag straight into Rochelle's left side.

The pain was instant. Rochelle grabbed her side. Her stitches felt like they were glass in her side. Fire coursed over the entire area again. Rochelle froze, moving felt like rubbing concrete into the wound and she couldn't breathe. Staying on her feet was taking all her strength.

"Watch it you freak," the blonde spat and kept walking. Rochelle barley heard her, the room wasn't stable anymore and she was getting nauseous. Students were staring at her wondering what was wrong. Panicking she went for the nearest girls room she could find and went into a stall. She collapsed onto her knees keeping her torso as still as possible. She knew if she had attempted to keep standing while in this much pain she would have thrown up. Her breathing came in ragged gasps for a time. Finally she moved her arm away from the wound.

Her nausea died down and the fire subsided. Finally she got up and walked over to the mirror. Careful not to shift her side too much she lifted her shirt. A clear liquid was leaking from the stitches. 'I'm fine, nothing is noticeably torn and I'm not bleeding' she thought calming herself down. 'That girl is such a damn bitch' she thought. When the pain was tolerable and she was breathing decently she took a wet paper towel and very gently wiped down the stitches. The clear liquid had been sticky and she didn't want her shirt sticking to it and showing through. Emerging from the bathroom she slowly made her way to shop. 'This is such a friendly place' she thought as she entered the class late as usual. The only class she had been on time to was drama.

Remy still wasn't used to the fact he had a sister. He couldn't believe that the smart aleck teen was actually related to him. He wanted to know more about her but she seemed to put an unnatural amount of energy into keeping others away. Despite spending time with all of them over the month she had been there they didn't know anything about her. Sure over the month they had gotten a general sense of her tastes in music, movies, books and décor, but that only told so much about a person. What really plagued him was what made her leave New Orleans and why she was so avoidant of others. They could barely get her in a room with them for more than a few minutes and if Remy was involved or her past brought up she was out the door. However he was very willing to start small with her.

This particular Thursday he had taken Rogue to school and picked her up. He enjoyed seeing her the extra time doing that allowed them but he couldn't do it every day. However no one really looked twice when he did anymore. In this case he had been doing it so he could watch Rochelle. Bayville High wasn't the friendliest place and it was her first day after all. Remy had to get right back to work after picking Rogue up but saw Rochelle long enough to note how pale and clammy she looked that afternoon. Now that he had finished with everything requiring immediate attention he was looking around trying to find Rochelle and check up on her.

He finally spotted her in the library talking to Kitty. Walking up behind him he heard Kitty talking to Rochelle about all the extra work Rochelle had and Kitty's fairly detailed plan for Rochelle to get it all done. Kitty was handing Rochelle a book, paper and pencils when Remy spoke.

"Petit chat, Rogue wanted t' ask y' somet'in," Rochelle dropped the book and some papers but managed to hold onto some of the papers and pencils. Rochelle not looking at either of them started to pick everything up off the ground. Kitty went to help.

"I got it, go ahead and see what Rogue wants," Rochelle encouraged when she saw Kitty was trying to help.

"OK," Kitty's voice was somewhat uncertain "We can, like, finish taking about everything later," Rochelle nodded and Kitty went to find her roommate. Rochelle continued to collect what she had dropped. Remy helped her get some of the papers that ended up further away.

"'Ow was y' first day?" He asked handing her back the papers.

"It was a day," she replied clearly not interested in talking to him

"Remy knows d' school ain't d' friendliest place," he told her "But t'ings'll get better once y've been dere a while,"

"Thanks, I had better go and get started on all the extra work I have to do," Rochelle said and departed at high speed.

'what is it with her, why can't she handle talking to me or being in the same room' Remy thought shaking his head.

End Note- Thanx for taking the time to read my story. I am making an effort to post a new chapter every month at least. Anyway I hope you were entertained and laughed. Comments are very much appreciated.


End file.
